Arriesgandonos
by Sam Hale Cullen
Summary: Para llegar al amor a veces tenemos que arriesgarnos y ellos no son la excepciòn,superando su pasado,cambiando de actitud,dejandose llevar y ayudando a los demas.TODOS HUMANOS Em/R,A/J y E/B.
1. La apuesta

**Antes que nada quiero decir que los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y que hago esta historia solo por diversion, ademas de que recibi gran ayuda de una amiga llamada Ramona!! (yei! grax) bueno ahora sin ams ni menos los dejo con las historia espero que les agrade**

**Arriesgandonos**

**Bella POV**

Otro día más, que tormento, no se que hice para que las porristas me molesten, no recuerdo haber hecho nada más que no ser una Barbie como ellas, ah! A veces me canso, creo que lo único que me hace aguantar esto es Emmett, es un gran amigo, lo conozco desde que somos pequeños, éramos vecinos, lastima que se cambio de casa y ahora vive en la ciudad, Emmett es genial, es como un oso, ¡lo adoro! El no es como yo…como explicarlo, el es popular, siempre con su amigo Edward, es un patán, no se como puede llevarse con el, pero bueno, quien soy yo para juzgarlo.

Estacione mi camioneta y ví como mi amigo se dirigía a mí

-¿Cómo has estado hermanita?-me dijo Emmet, mientras me daba un gran abrazo.

Emmett-dije con el poco aire que me quedaba-si me sigues abrazando así un día dejaras de tener hermanita-Emmet, solo sonrió y me soltó un poco, no podía entender como un chico como el podía juntarse con personas como Edward.

-Emmett- lo llamé pero no me hizo caso, voltee mi mirada y entendí el porque, justo enfrente de nosotros estaba Rosalie, una chica muy guapa pero a lo que claramente no le importaba más que su físico.

Suspire-Emmett, no entiendo como te gusta una persona tan frívola como ella-

-Hermanita, Rosalie es la persona más…como decirlo, guapa, espectacular, es…perfecta-

-Si, pero no tiene ni una pizca de cerebro- respondí.

-Bella jamás cambiaras, bueno luego te veo tengo que irme.

-Ok Emm, te veo luego- ví como desaparecía y luego decidí entrar a mi primera clases.

**Emmet POV**

Después de despedirme de mi hermanita me dirigí a mi salón, el profesor no había llegado, suerte para mi, odio esta materia, por dios ¿Quién va a ocupar la física en su futuro?... ¡arg!, pero bueno no importa, total.

-Que onda Emmett, ¿estas listo para el partido?- me grito Mike, un compañero.

¡Claro!- respondí.

Llegue a mi lugar y tome mi asiento, no había llegado Edward, raro… seguro que estaba con Tanya en alguna de sus sesiones, como ellos lo llamaban, estaba tan distraído que no vi a Alice entrar a mi salón.

Emmett- me gritó.

-Alice, ¿Qué demonios haces?- le dije.

-Ja, Emmet deberías haber visto tu cara, fue lo mejor.

Alice era como un duendecillo que acababa de desayunar una bolsa de caramelos y una malteada de chocolate, siempre saltando de un lado a otro.

-¿Emmet no has visto a mi primito?- me dijo mientras se asomaba por la ventana

Alice, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas primito?- dijo Edward con una voz muy altanera, solo como el lo hacía.

-Edward- y antes de que acabara de decirlo ya había saltado al cuello para abrazarlo.

¿Para que me querías Alice?- dijo Ed mientras se solaba de ella.

-Quería ver que vamos a hacer hoy por la tarde, ¡es viernes por dios!, viernes- dijo Alice casi alterada.

-Eh…Alice, hoy hay una fiesta en casa de Tanya…

Perfecto-interrumpió- tenemos que ir, luego los veo, tengo que pensar en lo que llevaran puesto.

-Creo que tu prima nunca cambiará- m reí mientras veía como entraba el profesor y empezaba con su divertidísima clase.

**Alice POV**

Genial…una fiesta, ¡si!, tiene mucho que no voy a una…bueno, tal vez exagero, pero no importa, tengo que comentarle a Rosalie, será genial…de pronto vi a esa chica, Bella creo que se llama la amiga de Emm, siempre va sola y pensativa…bueno, la invitaré a la fiesta

-Hey…tu…Bella- le llamé.

Ella me miró extraño, bueno, me miró como a un bicho.

-Oye hoy hay fiesta en la casa de Tanya es a las 8:00, estas invitada-lo dije de la manera más amable.

-Eh…si…gracias-me contestó y luego se fue.

Raro me dije, pero bueno, me dirigí en busca de Rosalie y la encontré en su casillero platicando con Jasper, su hermano. Es tan callado, extraño…hay algo que no me gusta de el.

-Rose, adivina hoy hay fiesta en casa de Tanya.

Rose me miró y me sonrió-Alice, creo que jamás se te escapara una fiesta.

-Van mi primo y Emm, así que Irán ¿verdad?-

No te podríamos dejar solo ¿verdad Jazz?- dijo Rose dándole un codazo a Jasper.

En esos momentos alce la vista y vi a Jasper que alzaba sus hombros de manera indiferente, tomo sus cosas, se despidió y se fue.

**Bella POV**

El dia paso rápido. Ya era la hora de la fiesta, la casa de Tanya era grande, perfecta, para la ocasión, estaba decorada como un lounge, había muchos coches en la entrada, por lo tanto había mucha gente.

No se como demonios estoy parada aquí, no se como es que me deje convencer…

-Bells no te quedes ahí parada ¡ven!- gritó Emmet son que yo le respondiera el me tomó del brazo y me jaló donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Estaban todos, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Mike, Laurent, Jasper.

Bueno chicos aquí esta mi hermanita-me sonrojé y saludé a los demás, de pronto comenzó la música, Edward y Tanya se pusieron a bailar; Rosalie que hasta hace unos momentos estaba hablando con Laurent que se encontraba en la pista con Emmet, a veces quisiera que no me viera como su hermana, sino como algo más…

**Jasper POV**

Todos estaban bailando excepto bella que miraba a Emmet con unos ojos de borrego cualquiera podía darse cuenta que moría por el, pero Emmet es tan cabezota que caray…me acerque a Bella.

-¡Mirando a Emmett!- creo que la espante porque dio un pequeño brinco.

-Eh no…solo veía las luces- me reí, no me esperaba esa respuesta.

-Bueno señorita, que ve solo las luces, ¿te gustaría tomar algo y sentarnos a platicar?

Claro-me dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera.

Empezamos a platicar, Bella era muy interesante, hablamos de libros, música y demás temas que podían existir.

De pronto observe como Tanya observaba a Laurent con complicidad, pero no le di importancia…

**Emmett POV**

Por dios, ¡que gran día!, estaba bailando con Rose, es tan sensual, caray creo que moriré aquí, vi a Bells hablar con Jazz, no hacían mala pareja, Bella necesitaba encontrar a su persona adecuada, aquella que siempre la apoyara y espero que eso sea pronto quiero verla feliz, si la gente supiera que es muy especial

-Emmett ya me cansé, voy por limonada ¿vienes?- dijo Rose mientras se dirigía a la mesa de bocadillos.

**Edward POV **

No se cuantas canciones pasaron, pero la mayoría de mis amigos ya se sentaron, pero la voz de Tanya llamó mi atención.

-Edi… ¿Cuándo me vas a presentar como tu novia? – ¿¿perdón?? ¿Escuche bien que estaba diciendo?

-¿Qué dices Tanya?-le respondí sacado de onda.

-si Eddie, ya es hora de que me presentes como tal ¿no?-mi boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa.

-lo siento Tanya, pero recuerda que quedamos en que cuando necesitáramos vernos, besarnos o hacer otras cosas, lo haríamos, pero nada formal-

-Pero Eddie…

-lo siento Tanya, sabes que no puedo estar con una sola persona, necesito conocer, experimentar, sabes bien que no soy para una sola mujer-

Tanya sonrió-mejor bájale a tu ego señor que con todas puede-.

-no se porque los dudas-

-ya que estas tan seguro vamos a ver si es cierto.

-Deja de jugar Tanya ve al grano ¿Qué quieres?

-ya que dices que con todas puedes…si duras un mes con una chava formal te dejaré de molestar, si no me presentaras a tu familia.

Ok, acepto- pero de pronto fui interrumpido por su voz.

Pero yo elijo a la chica-espere varios segundos hasta que soltó un nombre- Isabella.

¿Bella? ¿La amiga de Emmet? ¿Y que gano además de seguir igual?- le dije, no sonaba tan mal la apuesta pero quiero algo más.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Me dijo insinuándose sin ninguna prohibición.

Te lo diré después- terminando la conversación me dirigí a la mesa, tenía que pensar lo que haría, ganaría esa apuesta, pero tenia un problema Emmett, no se podría enterar por nada del mundo.

**Aqui acaba el primer cap. espero que les guste .. si quieres dejar comentarios, tomatazos, quejas , dudas felicitaciones o demas xD ya saben donde dar click.**


	2. El viaje

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo cap . espero les guste como ya saben los personajes no me pertencen.**

**El viaje**

**Rosalie POV**

Estábamos todos en la mesa excepto Alice, que no dejaba de bailar por dios cuanta pila tenía esta niña.

-Jazz, ¿no es increíble la pila que tiene Alice?-

Si, es sorprendente- me respondió, no entiendo, siempre que le hablo de Alice me contesta cortante y no lo entiendo excepto que sea por lo que pasó con…no, no creo, tiene un buen rato.

-Rose creo que te buscan Laurent y Tanya-

-gracias Jazz-me fui directamente hacia ellas.

-Rose no te dejes llevar por ellas-

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada…ahorita te veo hermanito-

**Jasper POV**

Emmet y Edward se acercaban con tres cervezas en mano.

-Jazz aquí tienes- me dio una Emmet.

Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzamos a platicar.

¿Y que harán mañana, tienen planes?- Edward soltó de la nada.

-No, bueno, yo no tengo nada planeado, de hecho pensaba estar con Bella en casa comiendo papas y jugando videojuegos-comento Emm.

-Mi hermana de seguro me obligará a ir de compras con ella y Alice- dije.

**Edward POV**

-¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a la cabaña que tengo?, solo son dos horas de camino y podríamos pasarla bien- sugerí mientras ponía en acción mi plan.

¿Escuche bien primo o nos vamos a ir a la cabaña?- gritó Alice con entusiasmo y lo único que logró hacer Rosalie fue cubrirse los oídos con las manos.

Será genial, podremos practicar deportes extremos-sonreía Rosalie con emoción.

-¿les molestaría si traigo a mi hermanita? No quiero dejarla.-

**Alice POV**

-no creo que haya algún problema ¿o si?- dijo Jasper sorprendiéndonos a todos.

-no lo hay, así seriamos tres y tres, sería genial-

-¿Y Tanya no vendrá?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-no Alice, solo seremos nosotros seis- dijo Edward.

**Emmet POV**

No, no y no Emmet- me gritaba Bella como una histérica- no pienso ir, sabes que lo opino de tus amigos.

-Bells por dios este viaje podría cambiar esa opinión solo serán dos días, vamos, no quiero dejarte.

-ah!-suspiro-Emmet si recibo una sola burla, grosería o algo por el estilo, juro que te aventaré de la montaña.

-si hermanita, yo me dejaré lo prometo. Mañana paso por ti a las 7:00 AM, así que quiero que estés abajo con todo y maletas- le exigí a Bella como hermano mayor.

**Alice POV**

Era sábado casi las ocho y Emmet y Bella no habían llegado, me encontraba saltando de un lado a otro, este viaje sería muy emocionante.

-Rosalie ¿trajiste tu ipod? No quiero estar escuchando la música chafa de los niños-dije

-¿a quien le dijiste niños duendecillo del mal? -Me gire y vi a Emmet con dos maletas a su lado y detrás de el estaba Bella.

-Hay Emmet, sabes que todo lo que digo es con cariño no hay que ponerse agresivos- entonces interrumpió Ed.

-bueno, estamos aquí todos creo que es hora de partir-

-si, así que quiero el asiento de enfrente y eso incluye el radio para todo el camino.

**Jasper POV**

Ya todos en el coche, nos acomodamos, Edward de piloto, Alice de copiloto, atrás Rosalie en una ventana y Emmett en la otra ventana yo en medio y Bella encima de Emmett, creo que mas roja no podía estar.

-Rosalie, ¿Qué canción quieres oír? Traigo de todo- dijo Alice.

-muy bien duendecillo pon una canción de Paramore- dijo Emm.

-dije Rosalie grandulón, creo que hacer tanto ejercicio te esta dejando sordo- replicó Alice sacándole la lengua cono una niña traviesa.

Tiene tantas actitudes de ella, por que cambiándome de escuela no puedo olvidarme de lo sucedido.

-¿Jazz estas bien? Te ves un poco ido- me preguntó mi hermana con preocupación.

-si no te preocupes Rose-

**Bella POV**

Ya había pasado una hora, todos estaban dormidos menos Edward, Jasper y yo.

-Jasper, ¿ya has ido a la cabaña?- mi curiosidad me mataba, tenía que saber como era.

-si Bella, como 4 veces, es divertido si te gustan los deportes extremos como a Emmett o Rose-

Demonios, la palabra deporte no iba conmigo.

-¿Por qué la cara Bella?-

-digamos que los deportes no son mi fuerte-

-Tranquila, con fáciles, no pasara nada- trató de calmarme

Jasper, juro que los deporte mas Bella es igual a desastre-

-jajaja, veraz que en esta ocasión será distinto- era la primera vez que veía a Jasper reír.

-Creo que no me crees Jasper, pero tú mismo lo veras- comente mientras me acomodaba

-Ya lo veremos Bella – lo dijo con un poco de cansancio y de pronto a los 10 minutos se quedo dormido , ahora solo éramos dos los que quedábamos despiertos el gran Edward y yo ¡ Que divertido!

**Edward POV**

Mire por el retrovisor y me sorprendió ver a Bella despierta ya que no hacia ruido , era mi oportunidad tenía que acercarme a ella , había una apuesta que ganar.

-Creí que estabas dormida-

-¿eh? Me hablas a mí-

-Eres la única persona despiertas, así que creo que si –

-Lo siento, pero se me hace raro que Edward las persona más egocéntrica de este mundo me dirija la palabra-

-Eso es lo crees, tienes un concepto muy bajo de mi, pero me encargare de cambiarlo-

-Si tú lo dices-

-¿Primito ya llegamos?- Alice se despertaba poco a poco

-Todavía falta media hora-

-Bueno- y sin más ni menos volvió a quedarse dormida , intente retomar mi conversación con Isabella pero al voltear la vi dormida sabia que estaba fingiendo pero decidí dejarlo así , ya tendría más tiempo.

Llegamos a la cabaña y estacione el auto, nadie se había despertado así que me baje e hice lo único que se me vino a la mente encendí la alarma el auto…

-¿Que carajos está pasando?- grito Emmett sobresaltado

-Esto no se queda así primito, me las vas a pagar-

-Edward, vas a morir- me dijo Jas mientras bajaba del auto

Después de que bajamos las maletas nos acomodamos en nuestras habitaciones izquierda hombres, derecha mujeres, eran las 10:30 am así que porque no ir a esquiar o patinar.

**Es un poco corto pero espero que le agrade, ya saben en donde darle si click si tienen alguna sugerencia , comentario o demas **


	3. Intenciones y preguntas

**Hola de nuevo!!! sin decir nada mas xD les dejo con el tercer capitulo .**

**Intenciones y preguntas**

**Emmett POV**

-Oh si!! Vamos a patinar ¿no estás emocionada Bells?-

-Em, no creo que me emocione tener mis pantalones mojados durante todo el día-

-No exageres hermanita, yo me encargare de que aprendas-

Mientras hablábamos Rosalie salía de su habitación con ropa deportiva ; ¡por dios que mujer! Sin duda este fin sería el mejor de todos.

-¿Ed, nos llevamos los esquíes o solo los patines?-

-Diría que solo los patines grandulón, no creo que podamos realizar los dos deportes en un día -

Cuando llegamos a la pista, me di cuenta que estaba completamente vacía , era para nosotros ¡sí! Esto era mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Mientras nos poníamos el equipo vi que Jasper hablaba con Rosalie parecían estar molestos.

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba amarrando mis patines cuando mi hermano se acerco a mi

-Rose ¿qué querían Lauren y Tania ayer? –

-Solo advertirme- conteste sin preocuparme

-¿Sobre qué? Si se puede saber-

-Jas tranquilo solo me dijeron que Bella quería a Emmett como algo más que un hermano y que había posibilidades de que el también, pero ya sabes que yo le gusto y ella no puede hacer nada al respecto-

-Hermana no cometas una tontería no vayas a lastimar a alguien y créeme no lo digo por Emmett-

No entendí lo que Jas quería decir, me gustaba Emmett por dios tenía un cuerpo increíble, pero no lo quería para algo serio despues de que Vladimir me hizo jure que ningún hombre me volvería hacer daño.

Me dirigí a la pista, Emmett era un buen patinador vi que Bella lo observaba sonrojada, ella no se quedaría con el de eso me encargaría yo.

**Alice POV**

Todos estábamos patinando, bueno si es que Bella lo estaba haciendo

-Bella, no tengas miedo es muy fácil -le sonreí

-Es fácil para las personas que no son torpes- lo dijo mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a mi primo?, él fue quien me enseño-

-No creo que sea una buena idea, no quiero matar a nadie –

-No exageres.. Edward!!!- le grite lo más fuertes que pude , giro su cabeza e inclino sus hombros como diciéndome ¿Qué? , le llame con la mano y llego hasta mi

-¿Por qué no el ayudas a Bella?

**Edward POV**

Esas palabras fueron mágicas, Alice me dio una gran ayuda sin que yo lo pidiera, es perfecto tengo que aprovechar este momento

-Claro- y al terminar de decirlo mi prima salió tras Emmett pobre de el creo que todo el viaje lo molestara, me gire hacia Bella que estaba intentando de todas formas no caerse, me coloque detrás de ella y la tome por la cintura.

-Tranquila, antes que nada trata de ponerte derecha- me hizo caso sin replicar pero pasados unos segundos hizo que la soltara, va a ser más difícil de lo que creí-

-No quiero ser grosera, pero no me gusta que me toquen- dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido

-Lo hice solo para que no cayeras-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-¿Perdón? , no entiendo la pregunta-

-Por favor Edward, no me tomes como tonta primero me invitas a la cabaña, luego me empiezas hablar, después intentas ayudarme- lo dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo

-No sé porque lo dices Bella, pero digamos que quiero estar en paz con la mejor amiga de Emmett- le sonreí –Solo quiero conocerte y ver por qué tu y el se llevan tan bien-

-No confió en ti, pero le prometí a Emmett intentar conocerlos mejor-

**Emmett POV**

-Alice , ni se te ocurra- estaba descansando cuando vi a la duendecilla con una enorme bola de nieva y me miraba como cuando un cazador va a disparar… debería dejar de ver tantas películas y en lo que pensaba eso sentí la bola estrellarse contra mi cara

-Esta me la pagas- y me encargue de tirarle una

Estábamos tan metidos en la pelea que no me había dado cuenta de Edward y Bella , pensé que se estarían conociendo cuando los vi juntos, Alice también se detuvo y los observo.

**Alice POV**

-Si!! Bella y Edward estaban hablando, es genial- no me hubiera dado cuenta si Emmett no se hubiera detenido

Estábamos observándolos cuando vi como Jasper patinaba hacia ellos, así que trate de escuchar lo que decían, pero no podía. Vi que Jas le dijo algo a Ed sin que Bella escuchara .. Caray que podría ser , tenia curiosidad.

-Duendecillo ¿crees que…?-

-¿Qué Emmett?-

-¿Crees que a Jasper le guste Bella?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No lo se , tal vez porque los he visto muy juntos y además cuando hablan parece que se conocieran de toda la vida?-

-Opino lo mismo que Emmett- nos sorprendió Rosalie

-Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan interesado por alguien de aquí-

Jasper interesado en Bella , no es que tenga algo en contra de eso pero no sé cómo explicarlo arg..!! no lo se , es mas ni si quiera tendría que estar pensando en ello no es de mi incumbencia.

-Bueno chicas, creo que es hora de ir por algo de comer- dijo Emmett mientras ponía su mano sobre el estomago

-Está bien grandulón, vamos a decirle a los demás-

**Rosalie POV**

Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia los demás me quede pensando en lo de Jasper y bella, siempre pensé que a mi hermano le gustaba o por lo menos no era tan indiferente hablando sentimentalmente Alice.. de hecho el rostro de Alice mostro cierta preocupación o bueno eso es lo que vi a menos que ya este alucinando por el frio.

-Rose apúrate o te dejamos- grito Alice dando sus típicos saltitos.

El camino fue rápido y llegamos a Starbucks, habían desocupado dos sillones y una mesa para dos Emmett, Edward y Bella y yo tomamos los sillones por lo consiguiente Alice y Jasper se quedaron en la mesa, tenían la oportunidad perfecta para hablar, después Alice me lo contaría todo. Regrese a la conversación de los demás y vi como Emmett le daba su café a Bella, eso me molesto, se supone que él estaba interesado en mi .

**Jasper POV**

Estaba en la mesa con Alice, ¿Por qué justamente con ella?

-¿Jasper, te gusta Bella?- me pregunto directamente, me atragante con el sorbo de café que tenía en la boca

-No lo se Alice, pero Bella es una persona interesante y me agrada mucho- se lo dije , tal vez así ya no se confundieran mis sentimientos

-¿Pero te gusta?- insistió

-Ya te lo dije, apenas la conozco pero tal vez en un futuro podamos ser algo más, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Ah, no .. lo que pasa es que se ven bien juntos- sonrió pero no como lo hace siempre , si no una sonrisa torcida.

-Entonces ya no intentare juntar a mi primo con ella-

-¿Planeabas eso?- reí por lo bajo –lamento decirte que Bella ya está interesada en una persona-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que no me había enterado?

-Raro, Alice la persona que sabe todo , no tenía esa información – Alice se sonrojo

-Eso me hace sonar como si fuera una chismosa- La mire con una sonrisa burlona y ella reacciono aventándome una servilleta, nos miramos .. y comenzamos a reírnos.

**Edward POV**

Llegamos a la cabaña como a las nueve de la noche veníamos agotados, habíamos pasado por unos malvaviscos y chocolate para comerlos en la sala. En lo que los chicos y yo preparábamos la chimenea , las chicas se encontraban preparando la comida.

-Creo que mañana no podre levantarme, estoy agotadísimo- dijo Emmett mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá

-Todos estamos igual- dijo Jasper bostezando

En eso entraron las chicas Rosalie y Alice venían platicando y Bella atrás de ellas, dejaron la bandeja de los chocolates encima de la mesa y cada quien tomo el suyo, todos estábamos en silencio, digo después de horas de patinar y no descansar creo que era lo más predecible.

-Y bien ¿Qué vamos hacer mañana?- pregunto Alice

-Dios de los jesuitas!! , ¿no estás cansada duendecilla?-

-Ay! Emmett no aguantas nada- le devolvió Alice

-Alice tiene razón no vinimos a descansar así que mañana a esquiar- dijo Rosalie

-Ok, si mañana vamos a levantarnos temprano me voy a dormir de una vez asi que buenas noches-mientras decía esto Jasper se iba levantando

-Creo que seguiré la idea de Jasper-

-Alice ¿no se supone que no estabas cansada?- pregunte

-No Ed, nunca dije que estuviera cansada pero ya que todos lo están , será mejor irnos a nuestras habitaciones-

Después de lo que dijo todos se pararon incluyéndome y nos dirigimos los cuartos.

**Alice POV**

Llegamos a la habitación Rose y bella cayeron literalmente sobre sus camas , no tenia sueño y quería saber mas sobre Bella

-No tengo sueño, que les parece si jugamos a las 20 preguntas-

-Ali- dijo Rosalie poniéndose una almohada sobre su cabeza –ya duérmete-

-Rose, por favor noche de chicas ¿si?- la mire con unos ojos a los que nadie podía decir que no

-Está bien Alice pero solo 10 preguntas-

-Yei!, ven Bella comencemos-

-No Alice, gracias pero estoy muy cansada-

-No! Tenemos que jugar todas-les dije

Me llevo más de 20 minutos para convencer a Bella pero finalmente lo logre, estábamos encima de mi cama

-Ok, empezare yo- dije toda emocionada -¿Te gusta Jasper?-

A Bella no se le podía subir más el tono rojizo de su cara y miro a Rosalie como pidiendo ayuda

-Tranquila Bella no le dirá nada a su hermano, así que responde- la miramos con curiosidad

-No.. eh .. a mi me gusta otra persona-respondió con una voz poco audible

-¿Te gusta mi primo?, wow, jamás lo pensé Bella, por dios-

-No!!- grito con una voz llena de vergüenza

-Alice , déjala en paz además ya no es tu turno- Rosalie salvo a Bella y yo que me quería enterar

-Bueno te toca Rose-

-Y tu Alice ¿no estás un poco interesada en mi hermano?- me dijo con una mirada un tanto extraña

-Digamos que es agradable- y era la verdad Jasper no me gustaba , no podía .. total el tiempo pasaba y las preguntas cada vez eran más interesantes , la última pregunta me tocaba , se la haría a Rose pero no sabía cual..-¿Qué es lo peor que te ha hecho un hombre?- después de acabar la pregunta me arrepentí pues vi el rostro de Rose desencajado.

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia ya esta avanzando ¿por que Rose habra puesto ese rostro? y para los admiradores de la pareja de Alice y Jasper solo puedo decir que pasara algo muy divertido el prox cap.**


	4. Recordando el pasado

**Aqui me tiene con el cuarto cap.. espero que les guste**

**Recordando el pasado**

**Rosalie POV**

-¿Que es lo peor que te ha hecho un hombre?- oí la pregunta que hacia Alice, de pronto, me perdí en mis pensamientos y comencé a platicas lo que prometí jamás iba a recordar

---------Flash back-------

Estábamos en mi casa festejando nuestro cumpleaños, estaba toda la escuela

-Felicidades Rose!, oye ¿sabes dónde está Jas?- me pregunto Jessica una amiga

-Eh, si, está en la cocina viendo no se qué cosas-

-Gracias-

Estaba impaciente, esperaba a Vladimir que era mi novio lo amaba, era lo mejor que me podía pasar, ya habían pasado varias horas y aun no llegaba así que decide llamarlo , me dijo que se encontraba afuera de mi casa que pronto estaría conmigo , pero no aguante y Salí por él , no estaba en la parte de enfrente así que me dirigí al jardín trasero y ahí se encontraba con varios amigos, ya estaban pasados de copas

-Vlad ¿estás bien?¿quieres algo?- le pregunte preocupada, lo que vino después no me lo esperaba , me golpeo fue tan fuerte que me tiro al piso , quería irme , me levante y decidí entrar a la casa pero me detuvo del brazo

-¿Ya te vas Rose?, pero si todavía no te he dado tu regalo- me dijo con una sonrisa malévola , me violo y no solo es sino también sus amigos , me dejaron tirada, estaba sucia ,me sentía muy mal toda mi ropa regada en el jardín , lloraba sin consuelo alguno hasta que Jasper me encontró , trato de tranquilizarme me llevo a mi habitación y se quedo ahí hasta que me venció el sueño, ya no me sentía cómoda en la escuela .. Siempre hablando de mi, la gente se burlaba otros sentían lastima, nada era igual..

------Fin Flash Back------

-Es por eso que nos cambiamos de escuela-les dije con una sonrisa torcida y lagrimas en mis ojos

-Perdón Rose , yo no sabía nada- se disculpo Alice

-No te preocupes Alice-

-Todavía me duele , pero ya han pasado dos años y poco a poco se está cerrando la herida, pero bueno ya acabaron las 10 preguntas , así que ha dormir-

**Bella POV**

Ya estábamos acostadas en nuestras respectivas camas, hace una hora y media me caía de sueño pero ahora ya no puedo dormir no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Rosalie, jamás lo hubiera pensado ¿será esa la razón por la que es así? Pensé boztesando… ya es tarde y mañana despertaremos temprano, será mejor que intente dormir.

**Alice POV**

Son las ocho de la mañana y nadie está despierto… caray que flojos, veamos ¿ a quién despertare primero?.. ya sé.. el grandulón se veía cansado anoche.. Será mi próxima víctima. Salí en silencio de la habitación y me dirigí a la de los chicos, entreabrí la puerta entre con cuidado no quería que se cayera la jarra con agua que llevaba, eso arruinaría mis planes .. un momento Edward no estaba en su cama, de seguro había ido al baño.

-¿Qué planea duendecillo?- me dijo Edward por detrás

-Este .. bueno.. yo –sonreí lo más normal que pude – bueno les traía agua por si tenían sed no quería que se cansaran yendo a la cocina-

-¿Planeabas tirársela a Emmett .. no es así?-

-Bueno si, ¿pero lo tenias que arruinar?-le dije

-Ok , hagamos como que yo no te vi- decía Edward mientras salía del cuarto –por cierto Emmett es el de la cama de en medio-

Mi primo ayudándome en una broma para Em extraño… mire a mi victima tenia la almohada en su cara muy bien, me subiría encima de el y antes de que pudiera quitarme alzaría la almohada y le aventaría el agua, todo era perfecto respire.. conté hasta tres y ataque.. de repente ocurrió lo peor

-¿Qué haces duendecillo?-me dijo Emmett desde la otra cama, mientras bostezaba

Oh dios si él estaba ahí y Edward abajo ¡oh por dios! Que hice

-Alice- dijo Jasper mientras tocia -¿Qué se supone que hacen encima de mi? y ¿Con una jarra?-

-Jasper.. Juro que no fue mi intención yo.. Edward me dijo que esta era la cama de Emmett-

-Alice yo te dije que la cama de Emmett era la de la izquierda , que tu quisieras estar encima de Jas es cosa tuya- dijo mi primo intentando aguantarse la risa

-Tu!- lo señale –me la pagaras-

-Bueno pero ¿pueden seguir discutiendo cuando Alice se baje de mi?- pregunto Jasper

Me baje inmediatamente y Jasper se paro después de mi , se quito su pijama , bueno solo la parte de arriba , dios mío que cuerpo tenia tal vez no el de Emmett pero no se quedaba atrás

-Duendecillo ¿te quedaras ahí viéndolo o nos dejaras cambiarnos?- dijo con soña Emmett

Los quería matar, me las pagarían los dos , es mas no verán ni que les paso . Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la mía cuando entre Bella y Rosalie estaba hablando , eso no fue lo que me sorprendió si no que parecían muy buenas amigas , ¿de que me habré perdido?.

**Rosalie POV**

Me desperté temprano, pero no vi Alice en su cama así que decidí hacer la mía y despertar a Bella.

-Bella, despierta- quien me creería que alguna vez iba a estar haciendo esto

No tarde ni 5 minutos en despertar a Bella y al igual que yo hizo su cama , las dos nos quedamos calladas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- soltó de repente, me le quede viendo y como si le hubiera preguntado respondió rápidamente –por lo de ayer-

-Bien, gracias solo les quisiera pedir que no lo comentaran a nadie-

-No hay problema, Rosalie ¿es por eso que…?.. bueno no, olvídalo-

-si- y me miro –Por eso soy así , tengo miedo de que me vuelvan a lastimar, es como una coraza difícil de penetrar, por eso me muestro tan superficial como si anda me importara , no me gustaría tener una nueva herida con la que tengo ya es más que suficiente, y tu Bella ¿Qué me dices?- la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa

-Nada soy a chica común y corriente-

De pronto entro Alice toda sonrojada ¿Qué le habrá pasado?.. después de que nos conto lo sucedido Bella y yo no podíamos dejar de reír, ¿Por qué no lo vi? Podría haber tomado una foto.

**Edward POV**

-Jajaja, la cara del duendecillo no tenia precio- dijo Emmett en lo que se ponía su playera

-Si , pero ahora tengo miedo de lo que planea hacer , sabes que sus bromas dan miedo-

-Por lo menos yo estaré a salvo de ella- dijo Jasper

-¿Y que planeamos para hoy?- les dije mientras salía del cuarto

-Lo único que sé es que esquiar no , tenemos que regresar a la ciudad a mas tardar a las seis- salió Emmett después de mi

Bajamos a la cocina y las chicas ya estaban desayunando, si pudieran matar las miradas Alice lo hubiera hecho

-Alice por tu culpa Jas no deja de estornudar lo más probable es que se enferme-

Maldito Emmett que comentario hizo ahora Alice buscara una venganza peor. Decidimos salir a un centro comercial, bueno en realidad lo decidió Alice y pues Em y yo no podíamos ni si quiera pensar en negarnos.

**Emmett POV**

Genial venimos hasta la cabaña para ir de compras

-Esto es tan divertido- dije con gran sarcasmo

-Em ten en cuenta lo que ocasionaste y si no quieres que les haga algo peor no se quejen- nos ordeno la pequeña Alice

Recorrimos el centro como dos veces y cuando pensé que nos íbamos a ir resulto que esas dos vueltas eran solo para localizar objetos deseados por las chicas y poder comprarlos hasta ahora.

Entramos a cuatro tiendas todos traíamos bolsas, parecíamos arboles e navidad con tanta cosa colgada , al llegar a la quinta tienda di todo por perdido era de ropa.. Jamás saldríamos vivos.

**Bella POV**

Alice estaba cobrando muy caro la apuesta, pobre de los chicos , entramos a una tienda de ropa la cual era demasiado caro para mis bolsillos.

-Bella, ven a ver esto- grito Rosalie mientras se ponía diferentes sombreros, reí y de la nada salió Alice con una montaña de blusas, me jalo al vestidor y me lanzo con todas las prendas dentro de el.

Ya ahí empecé a ver las blusas eran tan pequeñas .. eso definitivamente no me lo iba a poner

-Bella , si no sales a mostrarnos las blusas las comprare todas para ti- oí como me gritaba Alice

No tuve más remedio y Salí con una blusa de color azul, adoraba ese color, me la probé y salí , vi como Alice hablaba con una vendedora , Rosalie seguía con los sombreros solo que esta vez Emmett estaba viéndola y bromeando con ella , Jasper no estaba en la tienda , quien sabe como logro salir de ella, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni vi a Edward sentado en una silla afuera de los probadores.

-Que guapa te vez- me dijo, supongo que me sonroje, pero no voltee a verlo

-Gracias- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.. ahora si iba a cometer un asesinato, más le valía Alice no estar desprevenida.

**Jasper POV**

Después de estar no sé cuantas horas en el centro comercial nos dirigimos a comer y después empezamos el viaje de regreso solo que esta vez el copiloto era Bella a petición de Edward y en mis piernas se encontraba Alice gracias a Rosalie , era muy ligera .. el camino era tranquilo , como a la media hora de haber salido todos se habían quedado dormido menos Ed y yo , tenía tantas cosas en que pensar pero no lograba concentrarme la cabeza de Alice se encontraba en mi cuello podía sentir su respiración acompasada , inconscientemente levante mi mamo y acaricie su cabello. Se veía muy linda dormida, pero de pronto recordé a María no.. no podía hacer esto no podía poner en peligró a nadie mas.

**Espero les guste el cap.. por ceirto no se me ocurria que le podia pasar a Rose asi que lo deje como en el libro solo que en este tiempo xD y bueno espero que les haya gustado lo que paso entre Alice y Jasper me diverti mucho escribiendolo.**


	5. La proposicion

**Aqui tiene el cap 5 espero que les guste!! si mas los dejo con el xD**

**La proposicion **

**Edward POV**

Faltaba media hora por recorrer, tenía que quedarme a solas con Bella asi que empece a idear el plan perfecto.

-¿Les parece si voy dejándolos en su casa?-

-Si, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos escuela-

-Ok, Emmett serás el primero- le dije

Primero lo deje a el, después me dirigí a casa de Jas y Rose, pero tenía un problemas después tendría que dejar a Bella y después Alice, no podría quedarme con ella. Frene enfrente de la enorme casa de Jas y Rose pero además de bajarse ellos también lo hizo Alice.

-Primito me quedare con Rose para probarnos nuestra ropa, así que nos vemos mañana- dijo Alice mientras agitaba su mano.

-No podía ser mejor así que me despedí de todos y volví a retomar el camino, Bella no estaba muy dispuesta a dialogar , así que puse la única canción que me tranquilizaría , y al momento en que empezó Bella volteo a verme sorprendida.

-¿Claro de luna?- me cuestiono

-Si, pero si no te gusta no hay problema le cambiare- y justo cuando estaba por hacerlo ella me detuvo.

-No, esa canción me gusta es solo que nunca imagine que tu escucharas eso- el ambiente se fue tranquilizando… solo esperaba que lo que iba hacer en uno momentos no fuera a molestarla.

**Bella POV**

Ya quería llegar a mi cada , no me gustaba estar a solas con Edward, ya estábamos cerca y justo cuando ya podía visualizar mi casa, tomo otro camino.

-Edward mi casa era derecho-

-Lo sé, es solo que me dio hambre y no quiero comer sola

-Pero mañana tenemos clases- le refute

-Bells, por dios son las diez de la noche- me contesto

Desde cuando me decía Bells y que haría en un restaurante con el, al final terminamos sentados en una mesa con un café.

-Bella ¿ya cambiaste tu opinión sobre mí?- me pregunto directamente

-No estoy muy segura- le respondí

-Entonces déjame demostrártelo- me lo dijo tomando mi mano, era una situación extraña , se estaba acercando a mí , ¿Qué planeaba hacer?, pero se me olvido cuando se inclino a darme un pequeño beso en la frente

-¿Y ahora qué opinas?- dijo Edward

-Diré que tienes un punto más- le sonreí sinceramente, los dos nos miramos y comenzamos a reír, seguimos platicando de diversas cosas, Edward no era lo que parecía, le gustaba leer, la música clásica, tocaba el piano… se me hubieran dicho eso antes, no lo creería. Después del café me llevo a mi casa eran como las once de la noche, me despedí de él y entre a mi casa.

**Emmett POV**

Ed me dejo en mi casa como a las ocho, si no mal hago cuentas Bella llegaría como a las nueve y media a la suya, pero es raro le he estado llamando pero no me contesta tengo que decirle algo importante.. Caray cuando uno la necesita, le volví a llamar como por millonésima vez.

-Bueno- oí la voz del otro lado del teléfono

-Bella, por fin contestas, ¿en dónde demonios estabas?- le dije en tono de broma

-Perdón Em, me quede dormida- me dijo no muy convencida

-mm. Bueno ya no importa, mañana será el día más importante de mi vida-

-¿Por qué Em?- me dijo

-Me le declarare a Rose- dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

**Jasper POV**

Cuando entramos a la casa Rose y Alice se encerraron en la habitación de mi hermana, así que decidí ir por algo de beber y entre a mi habitación , encendí el radio y puse música que me relajara, estaba ciertamente confundido, no tenía nada claro, me recosté en mi cama y comencé a tararear la canción, en la habitación de a lado se escuchaban las risas de mi hermana y Alice, de pronto oí la regadera, - me ganaron la idea- dije en una voz poco audible, al parecer seré el ultimo en bañarme, pasaron 5 minutos hasta que algo hizo que me sobresaltara, Se escucho un gran ruido en el baño parecía que se había derrumbado un edificio, así que me levante y corrí hacia este , no me detuve a tocar la puerta y cuando entre enfrente de mi había una imagen que jamás pensé ver… Alice estaba en el suelo envuelta solamente con un toalla la cual debo decir era un poco pequeña pero no mostraba nada, tenía sus manos sobre la cabeza como cubriéndose de algo y en todo el piso se encontraban todos los productos de Rosalie tirados.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-

-Quería una crema de Rose, pero como no alcanzaba me subí a la taza y pues resbale y se vino encima todo el estante con todo y cosas- me dijo mientras intentaba levantarse al apoyar su pie flanqueo y por poco vuelve a caer pero reaccione a tiempo y la sostuve , por lo que veía no podría llegar al cuarto así que la tome en mis brazos y me dirigí al cuarto de Rose, cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta que tenían un montón de ropa en las camas por lo consiguiente no la podía dejar ahí así que la lleve a mi cuarto y la recosté en mi cama, Rose entro y pregunto por lo sucedido después de habérselo dicho salió en busca de una venda, me senté al final de la cama para ver el tobillo de Alice.

-¿Te duele mucho?- pregunte mientras empezaba a sobarlo

-Solo un poco- dijo frunciendo el seño

-Perdón Jas, no quería ocasionar molestias-

-No te preocupes, no paso nada, espera deja ver por qué Rose se tarda tanto, ahora vuelo siéntete en tu cuarto – le sonreí y ella rio.

**Bella POV**

-Me le declarare a Rose- escuche decir a Emmett, me quede en silencio

-Bells ¿sigues ahí?- me pregunto

-si.. Si perdón Em, me perdí-

-¿Qué me dices entonces?- Emmett se escuchaba muy emocionado, estaba feliz por él.

-Espero que todo salga como quieres, te lo mereces-

-Gracias Bells, eso espero bueno te dejo iré a prepárame mentalmente- me dijo riendo

-Ok, nos vemos mañana-

Al terminar la llamada me fui acostar al sofá me sentía extraña , sabía que llegaría este momento y pensé que me dolería porque lo amo o eso creía pero no fue así, poco a poco fui cayendo en el mundo de los sueños.

Me levante, eran las siete de la mañana tendría que apurarme para llegar a la escuela, tome mis cosas y Salí de mi casa , me acurruque a mi vieja camioneta si percatarme de que alguien estaba ahí.

-Si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde al colegio- oí la voz de Edward , me gire y lo vi recargado en la puerta de su auto, se levanto y me abrí la puerta de copiloto –Vámonos-me dijo.

No discutí ya que llevaba prisa y no tenía ganas de pelear, cuando subí al auto Edward me miro y des su boca salió..

-Te deseo suerte-

-¿Qué?, no entiendo-

-Cuando Alice te vea con esa ropa se infartara-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Nada, pero créeme Alice se lo encontrara-

Maneja tan rápido que estuvimos en menos de 15 minutos en la escuela, al bajar me despedí de él y vi como se dirigía hacia Emmett.

**Emmett POV**

Vi a Bella bajarse del auto de Edward , ¿Qué pasara con esos dos?, le tengo que preguntar más le valía no dañar a Bella.

-Hola Emmett- me dijo

-Que onda Edward-

En todo el camino hablamos de cosas triviales hasta llegar a nuestros lugares, se via cansado y justamente cuando iba a preguntarle que tenía el profesos irrumpió y comenzó con la clase, ese tema ya lo había visto, mire de reojo a Ed se encontraba bostezando

-¿Por qué tan cansado?- lo cuestione

-Ayer llegue un poco tarde a mi casa-

-Pero no había tráfico, yo diría que llegarías a tu casa como a las diez-

-Sí, pero me fui con Bella a tomar un café-

-¿Bells? ¿Un café?- le pregunte sorprendido ya que ella me había dicho que se había quedado dormida, ¿Por qué me habría mentido? , bueno supongo que tuvo un buen motivo

-Sí, y pues la deje en su casa como a las onces-

-Señor McCarty y Cullen si quieren platicar, retírense de mi salón- dijo el profesor

-lo sentimos profesor- le respondió Edward

Ya no pude hablar con Edward así que intente poner atención, la clase paso sin ninguna novedad, estaba nervioso ya casi era hora , parecía un niño pequeño , ya había hecho esto antes pero aun así no podría tranquilizarme. Tocaron y Salí apurado tenía que encontrarla, pronto la visualice estaba con varias amigas , respire un poco y dije en voz baja

-Es ahora o nunca-

**Hasta qui este cap!! como ven hay mas Bella/Edward , que creen que le diga Rose a Emmett , wa!! no se pierda el proximo capitulo!! cuidense chicos!!**


	6. Decepcion e ilusion

**Hola!!! ya estoy de regreso espero que les guste este cap**

**Decepciòn e ilusiòn **

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba con unas amigas cuando llego Emmett

-Rose ¿podemos hablar?- me pregunto

-Claro-

Nos dirigimos hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, lo notaba muy nervioso

-Bueno, Em ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?-

-Rose tenemos como 2 años de conocernos y quiero decirte que eres una persona muy especial para mí- tomo aire –me agradas, eres linda y bueno pues me gustaría ser algo más que un amigo… Rose ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, jamás lo imagine, por un lado estaba feliz ya que también quería a Emmett pero por otro lado tenía miedo , no quería que me volvieran a lastimar y esa era la parte con mayor fuerza sobre mi así que salió automáticamente la respuesta

-No- el rostro de Emmett cambio radicalmente, parecía defraudado.

-Emmett, yo .. no es que no quiera pero .. no me siento preparada-

-Rosalie, por favor no quiero excusas, mejor dime que no me quieres- lo dijo con enojo, me tenia agarrada por los hombros , ese toque me recordó a Vladimir, me dio pánico y lo único que pude hacer fue separarme de el y gritarle-

-Tú no sabes lo que yo viví, no tienes derecho a juzgarme- y acabando esto salí corriendo para desaparecer de su vista.

**Jasper POV**

Estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando sentí que alguien chocaba contra mi, era mi hermana pero se encontraba muy mal.

-Rose ¿Qué tienes?- no dejaba de llorar, trate de calmarla, ¿Qué le habría pasado?, seguía sollozando, era muy doloroso verla , pasados unos minutos se calmo y me dijo todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Rose, míreme, se que lo que te paso fue algo horrible, pero tienes que ver por ti, Emmett te quiere te lo dijo, el no seria capaz de dañarte-

-Lo se Jas pero tengo miedo-

-Sabes que jamás dejaría que volvieran a herirte-suspire-piensa en ti, trata de ser aquella chica que eras, no tengas miedo-

-Gracias Jas- me dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

La vi caminado hacia el salón, cuando volteo y me dijo –Deberías seguir tus consejos- y siguió su camino.

Ya habían tocado tenía una hora libre así que decidí ir al jardín, me encontraba sentado leyendo un libro cuando vi Alice hablar con un chico, me sentí un poco molesto pero trate de calmarme, pero cuando distinguí al chico quede en shock era Stefan un chico de nuestra vieja escuela, ¿Qué hacia aquí? No quería que abrieran heridas que aun no cerraban del todo, mi reacción fue ir directamente hacia ellos y jale Alice para que quedara atrás de mi-

-Jasper no esperaba encontrarte aquí- dijo Stefan

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- lo dije de una forma muy agresiva pero trataba de proteger a mi hermana no quería que le recordara el pasado.

-Hablamos cuando estés más tranquilo, por cierto salúdame a Rose- y se fue tal vez no lo hacía de mala fe , pero esperaba que me entendiera por que no quería que pasara lo de la escuela anterior , ya no soportaría que vieran a mi hermana con lastima o desprecio, sería muy duro.

**Bella POV**

Odio Alice, odio Alice repetía constantemente y me odio a mi misma como deje que me convenciera para ponerme esta ropa, toda la gente se me quedaba viendo, apenas podía sostenerme en pie , estos zapatos me estaban matando. Estaba tan concentrada que no vi un letrero y antes de que pudiera hacer algo resbale, lo peor es que caí encima de una persona … Edward, estaba sobre él.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención, de verdad- solté lo más rápido que pude

-No te preocupes-pero apenas estaba reaccionando cuando me di cuenta que estábamos en una posición muy comprometedora, cuando alce la mirada vi una gran puerta con el letrero de dirección y en ese momento salía la última persona que hubiera deseado que nos viera así.

-Ustedes! ¿Qué creen que hacen?, esto es una institución, hay lugares apropiados para eso, jamás lo imagine de usted señorita Swan- rugio la directora.

No tuvo caso que replicáramos, la imagen valía mas que mil palabras, así que nos encontrábamos castigados.

-Yo no podría llamarle a esto un castigo-me dijo Ed cerca de mi oído.

**Emmett POV**

No pude dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, Rose tenía una cara llena de temor, no sabía por que había reaccionado así, tenia que hablar con Bella. Iba por el pasillo y vi como Ed y Bells estaban siendo regañados, cuando la directora entro a su oficina le pedí a Bells que me acompañara, nos alejamos de Ed y la cuestione.

-Luego te digo Em, pero cuéntame ¿Qué paso con Rosalie?-

-De eso justamente es de lo que quería hablarte-

-Pues dime-casi me exigió, Bells podía ser un poco chismosa cuando se lo proponía.

-Pues me fue mal, me bateo completamente-

-¿En serio?-

Le conté todo lo que paso, se veía un poco preocupada

-Emmett tienes que entenderla, no sabes cuáles son sus razones-

-Bella, no hay nada que entender solo no me quiere y fin, pero yo pensé que si podría pasar algo-

-Emmett, creo que tendrías que hablar con ella-

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?-

-por que no quiero que te rindas-

**Alice POV**

Transcurrieron días sin ningún hecho relevante, era jueves, estaba en laboratorio nos tocaba diseñar un experimento, el profesor decidió hacer las listas eligiendo a nuestros compañeros, me acerque a la hojita pegada en la puerta, tendría de compañero a Jasper, en lo que estaba observando la lista iba entrando al salón.

-Jasper-le llame –somos equipo-

Camino hacia mi y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos.

-¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa en la tarde para hacer el experimento?- le ofrecí, además que ya hacia algunos días estaba sintiendo algo por él y quería aclarar mis sentimientos.

-Si, Alice ¿te parece si llego a las tres?-lo dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

La clase se paso rápido ya que el profesor llego tarde, tocaron, me despedí de Jasper y salí apurada hacia mi casa , vi a los demás cuando iba hacia mi auto pero ya que llevaba prisa agite mi mando despidiéndome de ellos.

-Adiós, los veo luego-

Maneje lo más rápido que pude, baje del coche y subí a mi cuarto, empecé a buscar ropa como loca, tenía que ponerme algo lindo, iba a venir Jasper, estaba emocionada cuando logre calmarme y cambiarme me mire al espejo –creo que quede bien- me dije a mi misma, vi el reloj no debería tardar, no podía dejar de caminar eran las tres con cinco minutos y no llegaba, que tal si me cancelaba, no.. tengo que ser positiva, vi mi celular y ningún mensaje –tranquila Alice, llegara-y justo cuando acabe de decir esto sonó el timbre.

Corrí abrir la puerta, estuve a punto de caerme en las escaleras , de verdad no sé cómo no me mate, me encontraba enfrente de la puerta y abrí .. era Jasper se había cambiado de ropa y se veía muy guapo, no sé cómo le hice para que me salieran las palabras.

-Hola, pasa-

Nos sentamos en la sala

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-le pregunte

-Si, por favor- me contesto.

**Espero que les haya gustado, odie que Rose le dijera que no a Em T.T xD, pero bueno los fans de Jasper y Alice no se pierdan el prox cap!!**


	7. La verdad

**Aqui les traigo el cap 7 espero que les guste es uno de los que me ha costado mas trabajo!! xD pero bueno los dejo sin mas ni menos**

**La verdad**

**Jasper POV**

Estaba en la casa de Alice, había ido por algo de tomar, cuando regreso empezamos con el trabajo así que nos encontrábamos revisando varios libros

-Jas mira este experimento ¿no crees que estaría bien?- me dijo señalando el libro pero no prestaba atención a él , si no que me quede observando sus facciones, era tan frágil, su rostro era perfecto, ¡por dios tenía unas ganas enormes de besarla!

-Eh.. si creo que ese servir- le dije mientras trataba de concentrarme en el experimento.

Después de hacer el trabajo decidí que era hora de irme y en el momento en que pensaba despedirle Alice interrumpió .

-Terminamos rápido- sonrió –así que por qué no vemos un rato la tele-

Me sorprendió la invitación así que no pude negarmebueno mas bien no quise negarme.

-Claro- encendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiar de canal, se detuvo en el que había videos de música, empezó a cantar creo que le gustaba, mucho la canción, de nuevo me perdí en ella, cuando termino de cantar volteo a verme.

-Perdón, pero es que me gusta mucho esa canción-dijo dándome una sonrisa , seguía admirándola y no resistí me fui acercándome lentamente a ella, no se alejo ni nada por el estilo tome sus hombros y en menos de un segundo mis labios estaban sobre los de ella, al principio me sentía nervioso no sabía como iba a reacciona, pero no pude haberme sentido mejor cuando ella encerró mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos, después de un rato nos separamos estaban frente de mi miraba hacia otro lado y se encontraba levemente sonrojada, se veía preciosa, solo había un problema la quería y mucho pero no quería hacerle daño como se lo había hecho a María así que me levante para dirigirme a la puerta pero ella me detuvo.

-Jas, ¿hice algo mal?- me pregunto con preocupación

-No, lo que pasa es que yo..- no sabía si decírselo –es algo complicado-

-Dímelo, creo que soy capaz de entender- me respondió

Así que decidí contarle el por que no podía estar con ella.

**Alice POV**

Vi a Jasper, tenía el rostro lleno de dolor

-Alice, yo mate a una persona-

Mi rostro se desencajo no entendía, Jasper no era malo ni mucho menos por que decía esas palabras.

-No entiendo Jas ¿a quién?-

-Se llamaba María, era mi novia, nos encontrábamos en una fiesta pero ese día en la mañana habíamos tenido una pelea, seguía molesta conmigo, eran las dos de la madrugada la mayoría de la gente estaba pasada de copas María no quiso que la llevara así que se fue con uno de sus amigo- se quedo en silencio y me miro fijamente a los ojos –chocaron fue fatal, murieron los dos-

-Jas lo siento- No sabía que mas podía decir en esos momento jamás imagine que guardara algo así.

-No quiero verte fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo, pero si no hubiéramos tenido esa pelea, si hubiera insistido en llevarla, ella estaría aquí-

-Eso no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente-

-Alice yo lo provoque- dijo con frustración – No quiero hacerte daño, no a soportaría perderte-

-Jas no vas a perderme además me haría más daño si te alejaras de mi- lo abrase y estuvimos varios minutos en esa posición, me separe de el y lo mire

-Te quiero Jasper- se lo dije con un poco de pena – y quiero estar contigo, quiero apoyarte, ayudarte- Jas me sonrió y volvió s tomarme en sus brazos

-Yo también te quiero pequeña-

-L o se , pero como veo que tu no das el paso lo hare yo-Justo cuando acabe de hablar me tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera y soltó

-Alice esa parte me corresponde a mi ¿no crees?- lo dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y me jalaba hacia el .

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- me soltó de repente

No reaccione, mi cerebro procesaba la información .. Segundos después me abalance a el

-si, Jas, si quiero ser tu novia- Me sostuvo , me dio un pequeño beso en los labios , se despidió de mi y se fue, cuando lo hizo empecé a saltar por toda la casa estaba tan feliz, nadie me lo iba a crees, era como un libro de romance, había encontrado a mi príncipe.. si.. y era apuesto, inteligente y amable y lo mejor de todo me correspondía.

**Rosalie POV**

De nuevo viernes pero este había sido un poco extraño mi hermano no se vino conmigo si no que saco su coche pero además de eso me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, no le tome gran importancia, me encontraba con Bells, Edward y Emmett, aun no podía hablar con el además de que ya no se me había acercado.

-Que les parece si hoy vamos al nuevo antro-dijo Emmett –además ya conseguí boletos-

-Me parece perfecto, hay que desestresarnos- menciono Edward

-Conmigo no cuentes, no quiero hacer el ridículo-

-Bella, por favor sabes que no dejaremos que faltes- le dije

-Si hermanita hay que salir, divertirse de vez en cuando-

-¡Oh! Por dios- dije exaltada

.¿Qué pasa?- me preguntaron

Señale hacia la entrada de la cafetería y venían Alice y mi hermano tomados de las manos, cuando llegaron a la mesa se nos quedaron viendo, Alice estaba más contenta de lo normal.

-Muy bien expliquen ¿Por qué están tomados de la mano?-exigió Emmett con sus brazos cruzados

-Somos novios- respondió Alice toda emocionada

Mi hermano y ella ¿novios?.. no lo creo así que al fin tuvo el valor para decírselo, me siento bien por ellos

-Los felicito, al fin alguien que aguante a mi primita-

-jajaja- ríos sarcásticamente Alice- que gracioso eres Edward-

-Bueno ya tenemos excusa perfecta para ir a festejar hoy-sonrió Emmett – Así que hoy a las diez en casa de Edward-

-¿Por qué en mi casa?- cuestiono Edward

-¿Por qué no en tu casa?- le respondió Emmett –además ahí es el punto de encuentro-

Edward no rebatió así que por lo visto si nos veríamos en su casa esperaba que esta noche estuviera genial ya que necesitaba un descanso por todo lo que había sucedido en la semana.

**Espero que les haya gustado!! es una cap coorto pero como ya lo dije fue uno de los mas dificiles el prox sera un poco mas largo !! pero bueno veremos que pasa en el antro tal vez Edward intente algo con Bella xD y tambien esperemos que nada o nadie separe a Jasper y Alice. n.n **


	8. Conocidos

**Hola!! ya esoty de nuuvo aqui este espero que les agrade el cap !!! asi que sin mas ni menos los dejo con el xD**

**Conocidos**

**Edward POV**

Eran las nueve de la noche, ya estaba listo, me encontraba escuchando música en mi cuarto, hoy tendría que actuar con Bella esa chica era difícil pero pensándolo bien no me costaba trabajo estar con ella, hablar era sencillo.. no entendía era diferente a todas las chicas con las que había estado, agite mi cabeza negativamente , no tenia que distraerme de lo que tenía que hacer. Se me fue el tiempo pensando hasta que sonó el timbre eran Emmett y Bella.

-¿Alguna vez creyeron que Jasper y Alice ibas a terminar juntos?- dijo Emmett

-No lo imagine, pero me alegro por ellos- le respondí

-Si, pero pensé que a Jasper le gustaba otra persona- en eso vi a Bella reír por lo bajo

-¿De qué te ríes hermanita?-

-Es que pensé que las mujeres éramos las chismosas-

Emmett estaba a punto de responderle pero sonó el timbre, eran los demás, cuando Alice vio a Bella la jalo inmediatamente al baño supondré que en la bolsa que traía era ropa para Bells y no me equivoque, pasados unos minutos salieron del baño, y wow Bella se veía muy diferente como decirlo preciosa .. bueno más de lo normal.

-Listo, ahora ya estas para ir de antro-le dijo Alice con orgullo

-Alice ¿no crees que la blusa es un poco escotada?- lo dije inconscientemente, por que no permitiría que otros hombre la vieran así.

-Primito, no te pongas celoso-me sonrió Alice guiñándome un ojo, y entonces entendí, esta me las pagaba, la había vestido así a propósito.

-Bueno después siguen discutiendo, si no se nos hará tarde-

No tardamos en llegar de hecho casi no había tráfico, bajamos del auto, todos se adelantaron, me quede ayudando a Bella ya que con semejantes tacones que llevaba a penas podía caminar mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada todos los hombres la miraban, si no estuviera yo seguro ya se le hubieran arrojado, automáticamente pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros y la atraje hacia a mi

-Edward ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Que nos ves como te mi..- reaccione a tiempo –nada, olvídalo entremos ya-

**Emmett POV**

Ya estábamos adentro, nos había tocado un buen lugar, tenía un gran ambiente, Edward venia con Bella pero la traía de una manera un poco posesiva por así llamarlo, es más si no lo conociera diría que esta celoso, al poco rato de sentarnos pedimos nuestras bebidas, la música estaba muy buena, Alice y Jasper estaban bailando, pobre de Jas a él no le gustaba aunque no lo hacía mal, con esto me queda claro que Alice tiene un gran poder de convencimiento, Rose estaba mirando hacia la pista ya se le había acercado varios chicos para invitarla a bailar pero ella se negaba de una forma amable, estaba observándola cuando volteo a verme no supe que hacer, pasaban los minutos y seguíamos sentados así que tome fuerzas para lo que iba hacer

-Rose, siento lo de antes, no debía haberme puesto como lo hice-

Torció un poco la boca y me miro fijamente-Olvídalo Emmett, ya paso-

-¿Quieres bailar? - se me quedo viendo un poco raro-Tómalo como parte de la disculpa- le dije rápidamente.

-Esta bien-

Nos levantamos para dirigirnos a la pista, y por un lado podía decir que me sentía más tranquilo.

**Bella POV**

La música estaba demasiado fuerte todo mundo estaba bailando por lo consiguiente me encontraba sola en la mesa, Edward había estado pasando de chica en chica, era un mujeriego y pensar que había cambiado .. de pronto reaccione, no sé por qué tenía esos pensamiento, que importaba si en no se encontraba conmigo. No sabía qué hacer así que decidí pedir otra copa, en lo que llamaba al mesero se acerco un chico que por culpa de las luces no lo podía ver bien.

-¿Bella?- me llamo-Bella, ¿no me recuerdas?- insistió

Por más que trataba de hacer memoria no lograba reconocerlo.

-Soy yo, Jacob el de los cursos de ingles-

Wow era Jacob, tenia años de no verlo

-Jake! ¿Cómo has estado?- lo salude efusivamente

-Bien gracias, ya sabes de aquí allá, pero mírate, quien diría que te iba a encontrar en un antro- tomo asiento junto a mi

-Sí, vengo con unos amigos- los señale

-Que bien-

Estábamos platicando muy amenamente, hasta que vi a un Edward un poco ¿molesto? caminando hacia nosotros

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-me dijo

-¿Qué pasa de qué?

-Te dejo poco tiempo y te encuentro platicando con un tipo- Jaco iba a protestar pero me adelante

-En primera no tienen derecho de hablarme así y en segunda a ti no te importa con quien este-

-¿Es tu novio?- pregunto Jake

-¡Claro que no!- respondí, que clase de pregunta era esa ¿Yo y él? Ja! Ni en los sueños más locos, Jacob se levanto de la mea y me sonrió

-Luego te veo Bella, no quiero ocasionarte problemas- se despidió de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla, después de que se fue Edward se sentó y no se movió de ahí en toda la noche, me sentía su prisionera cada vez que alguien intentaba acercase a la mesa le daba una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera. El tiempo paso lentamente, el lugar ya se estaba vaciando eras las dos y media de la madrugada regresamos a casa de Ed, Jas, Rose y Alice se fueron, yo me iría con Emmett.

-Emmett te ves cansado, así que yo llevo a Bella no te preocupes- dijo Edward

-Gracias amigo, adiós Bella- se despido

Maldito Emmett ni si quiera me pregunto si yo quería irme con él, escuche la puerta cerrarse pero después reaccione así que tome mis cosas para irme a mi casa, a punto de salir de la casa sonó mi celular, era mi madre, me aleje un poco de Ed y conteste.

-Bella, tu padre y yo tuvimos un problema con el trabajo de Atlanta, así que tuvimos que salir de emergencia, pero sabes que no me gusta que te quedes sola así que ¿podrías quedarte con alguna de tus amigas?-

No quería que mis padre se preocuparan además ya casi era de día solo tenía que conseguir donde pasar esta noche y las siguientes le pediría Alice de favor que me dejara en su casa.

-Si mama no te preocupes-

-Ok, Bells cuídate mucho, te llamamos mañana, te quiero bye-

Colgué, ¿Qué haría? No tenia donde quedarme, creo que me quedaría en un hotel y ya por la mañana vería que hacer.

**Hasta aqui llega , espero que les haya gustado n.n por cierto ¿que hara Bella? en donde piensa quedarse .. bueno eso lo veremos en el prox cap, espero de verdad que les haya gustado!!! bueno cuidense y ya saben comenatrios y demas un click al botoncito n.n**


	9. ¿Novios?

**Aqui les traigo el capitulo 9 !! yei los doje con el **

**¿Novios?**

**Edward POV**

Había escuchado la conversación de Bella pero no diría nada hasta que ella sacara el tema.

-¿podrías llevarme a mi casa?-

- ¿a tu casa?- le pregunte

-Si Edward, a mi casa-

Pero que orgullosa era, por que no me decía que no tenía en donde dormir y ya así podría ayudarla.

-Tanto te cuesta pedirme un favor- le conteste –Escuche la conversación con tu madre así que puedes quedarte aquí-

-Por supuesto que no, no me quedare en casa de un chico y menos si su nombre es Edward Cullen-

Iba responderle pero escuche como abrían la puerta, fue entonces que recordé el día que era, mis padres volvían de un viaje, entraron a la casa y nos observaron.

-Hijo mío ¿Cómo estuviste?, ¿no te paso nada?- esa era mi madre Esme, era muy protectora y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Después de que mi madre me reviso me saludo mi padre, cuando di la vuelta vi a mi madre atacando a Bella con un montón de preguntas.

-Mama, Bella no tiene donde quedarse ya que sus padres..-no me dejo terminar

-No te preocupes cariño te puedes quedar aquí, Ed prepara tu cuarto, ya sabes que el de huéspedes esta en remodelación-

-No se preocupe señora-intentaba decir Bella

-Dime Esme- mi madre estaba muy feliz más de lo normal

-cariño hay que subir a descansar, dejemos que nuestro hijo lleve a Bella a la habitación-

-Si Carlisle-

Vi como se tomaban de las manos y subían a su habitación, me sorprendía que por más tiempo que pasaba mis padres seguían pareciendo novios. Jale a Bella y la lleve a mi habitación

-Ponte cómoda- le dije

Me miro como tratando de decirme algo

-Edward ¿tendrías algo de ropa? , es que esta me incomoda-

Rebusque en mis cajones y le avente una playera de manga larga y unos shorts, Bella los tomo y se me quedo viendo.

-¿Podrías salirte?, voy a cambiarme-

Dios! Como quisiera haber estado en ese cuarto, estuve afuera como 10 minutos hasta que Bella me grito que estaba lista, entre por unas cobijas para poder irme al sofá pero de pronto vi como mi madre entraba con un pan y un té, seguro eran para Bells.

-Bella, me gusta tenerte aquí, Ed jamás me había presentado alguna novia-

-Señora.. Ehm digo Esme ,el y yo no..-intento decir Bella

-Si madre, tengo una novia hermosa-la atraje hacia mi tomándola por los brazos

-Ay Bella, jamás había visto a mi hijo así, gracias- le dijo mi mama, conociendo a Bella no la iba a contradecir, ahora el siguiente paso es que esto se hiciera realidad.

**Alice POV**

Sábado, tenía que hablarle a mi ti para ir a dejarle unas cosas, así que marque, me dijo que iba a salir que si podía pasar antes de la una , tenía que apurarme si quería llegar a tiempo, Salí corriendo de mi casa me subí al auto y conduje lo más rápido que podía, al llegar toque pero lo siguiente que paso no me lo esperaba la persona que abrió la puerta era Bella y lo peor es que traía puesto la ropa de mi primo, por dios ¿Qué habrán hecho?, tenía que responderme a muchas preguntas, además note en su rostro que estaba tensa suponía que no me esperaba.

-Bella ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿te acostaste con mi primo?, dime que por lo menos usaste protección- grite sin darme cuenta que estaba en la calle y varias personas se habían girado para vernos.

-Alice, puede bajar la voz por favor.-me dijo

-Como quieres que baje la voz si te encuentro con la ropa de mi primo-

-Alice, no seas escandalosa y entra ya- dijo Edward que estaba en esos momentos detrás e Bella

-Edward! Como fuiste capaz de aprovecharte de ella, es tan inocente-

-Primita tranquilízate no hice nada sin su consentimiento-

Me quede con la boca abierta, era un desvergonzado como se atrevía a decir eso.

-No Alice, no es nada de lo que piensas-

De pronto llego mi tía y dijo algo que me cayó como un balde de agua fría

-Alice, que bueno que estas aquí –me dijo – Veo que ya cocones a mi nuera-

¿Perdón? Escuche bien ¿nuera?, no entendía nada

-Si tía, ya la conocía-

Mire a mi primo que sonreía y a Bella con cara de resignación, mi tío le grito a Ed para que le ayudara a no sé que cosa, Esme se retiro a la cocina y Bella dijo que se iría a cambiar, me quede abajo y comencé a procesar toda la información Edward y bella novios eso era una gran noticia! Tenía que contárselo a Rose.

-¿Rose? ¿Eres tú?-

-Si. Alice ¿Qué pasa?-

-Adivina de que me entere-

-Que ocurrió, te escuchas muy emocionada-

-Me levante, decidí traerle a mi tía unas cosas pero me abrió Bella con ropa de Edward le grite que si se había acostado con mi primo, me lo negaron entre a y mi tía me dijo que eran novios, lo puedes creer ¡Edward y Bella novios!- le grite con el poco aire que me quedaba

-Ya oí, pero ¿estás segura?, ¿no fue una idea de tu pequeña cabecita?-

-No Rose, lo dijo mi tía y nadie la contradijo, tú crees que si Bella no fuera su novia no lo habría hecho-

-Caray!, sabía que acabarían juntos pero no tan pronto-

-Bueno, veré de que mas me puedo enterar luego te aviso, te cuidas Rose-

-Si, bye, por cierto quería pedirte de favor que convencieras a mi hermaneo para que nos acompañe al centro comercial, sé que si tu se lo pides no se negara-

-Ok, lo hare más tarde-

-Si gracias, te dejo Alice, te cuidas-

Colgué el celular y me dirigía a la cocina, mi misión: investigar todo lo que se pueda

-Alice ¿puedes ayudarme un momento?-

-Si tía-

Estábamos viendo unos diseños, quería mi opinión no entendía por que , ya que Esme era muy buena en lo que hacia

-Ali ¿Cómo es Bella?- me pregunto de repente

-Pues es una joven muy inteligente, siempre se preocupa por toda la gente y es muy guapa aunque no lo quiera admitir-

-Me gusta para mi hijo, no lo había visto tan interesando por alguien ni tan feliz por eso creo que Bella es la indicada-

-Si tía, yo creo lo mismo- y le sonreí

**Este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo y no quede muy convencida pero espero que les guste, en el prox cap tenemos un partido de baseball, se imaginan a Bella jugando o a Emmett apostando contra Rose xD , no se lo pierdan!,.. por ceirto gracias por sus reviews**


	10. Partido

**Aqui estoy de nuevo!! de nuevo quiero agradecer a Ramona siemrpe me impusla y (obliga) a escribir xD espero que les guste este cap!! si mas ni menos los dejo con el **

**Partido**

**Bella POV**

Mientrasme estaba cambiando Edward entro al cuarto, imaginare que pensó que no había nadie en el no tuve otra reacción más que aventarle el florero que se encontraba cerca de mi pero para mi suerte lo esquivo me miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ese bassiere te va muy bien, sobre todo por el color-

Como se atrevía a decirme eso, termine de ponerme la blusa, estaba furica y no me había dado cuenta que Edward había vuelto a entrar pero si más me atrapo entre la pared y el.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿estás nerviosa?- me susurro al oído con las voz más sexy que podía existir en este mundo.

-No digas tonterías, por cierto no me interesa como pero tienes que decirle a tu mama que no soy nada de ti-

-¿No querrías que se volviera realidad?, porque yo sí, Bella me interesas y mucho-

-No es cierto, eso es pura mentira-

-Como digas-me dijo y terminando esto se fue.

Me quede tiesa, mi corazón latía rápidamente ¿Cómo es posible que el provocara eso en mi?. Era imposible a menos que yo estuviera.. no! Eso no podía ser , agite mi cabeza tratando de convencerme que no sentía nada por él, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al momento en que sonó mi celular lo tome y vi quien llamaba.

-¿Qué paso hermanito?-

-Bella, hoy iremos a jugar baseball, así que pasare por ti a las once-

-No te preocupes, estoy en su casa-

-¿Qué haces ahí?- me cuestiono

-Es una larga historia-no tenía ganas de dar muchas explicaciones

Al bajar me di cuenta por la ropa de Edward que ya sabían del partido

-Bells regreso en un rato, con ropa adecuada así que no te preocupes- y sin más salió de la casa.

**Emmett POV**

Al llegar a casa de Ed ya se encontraban ahí todos excepto Jas y Rose, el duendecillo tenía entre sus manos un bat, se veía muy pesado para ella .. Era una imagen realmente graciosa, a su lado estaba Bella con cara de preocupación mientras mi amigo preparaba todo lo que llevaríamos.

-¿Listo Emmett?-

-Mas que listo duendecillo-

Esperamos como quince minutos y llegaron Jasper y Rose, era hora de partir, estaba tan feliz iríamos a jugar un buen partido, el lugar en donde jugábamos estaba un poco retirado además de que era en medio de un bosque así que nos fuimos en mi jeep, al fin mi bebe demostraría de lo que era capaz. Llegamos cerca de la una, la primera en bajar fue Alice dando sus típicos saltitos por ahí.

-Qué hermoso, este lugar es increíble para jugar-

Y era cierto porque era un lugar tranquilo además de que si caminábamos un poco había varios puesto para comer.

-Bueno, es hora de comenzar, Jasper, Bella y yo contra ustedes ¿les parece?-comento Rose diciéndolo con un aire de grandeza

-¿Estás segura Rose?- le dije- recuerda que soy el mejor en esto-

-Ya quisieras Emmett-

-Hagamos un trato, si yo gano me concederás una cita-

-Muy bien, pero si yo gano que es lo más probable, te pondrás un vestido y lavaras mi auto en la escuela-

Los demás se rieron en voz baja, si perdía seria lo peor pero si ganaba tendría una cita con Rose así que no lo pensé dos veces.

-Trato hecho- y estrechamos nuestras manos-

Comenzó el juego y la primera en batear fue Rose vaya que sí era buena, pero ganaría yo, tendría esa cita a como diera lugar. El juego estaba muy reñido, íbamos ganando por poco.

-Grandulón, ya tengo hambre- dijo Alice

-Muy bien, la última ronda, prepárate Rose por que mañana pasare por ti-

No contesto nada, tenían que lograr tres carreras para empatar, no creo que lo consiguieran, primero Rose no tenia duda que ella lo lograría, bueno solo les faltaba dos no lo lograría, seguía Jasper y también hizo la carrera, me sentiría presionado si la siguiente en batear no fuera mi hermanita sería imposible que ella hiciera una carrera y mientras pensaba eso paso lo inimaginable, había subestimado a Bella, había logrado hacer la carrera, el partido había acabado y lo peor había terminado en empate. Adiós a mi cita.

-Me tienen que avisar cuando Emmett se ponga el vestido- dijo Alice

Todo mundo volteamos a verla con cara de ¿Qué demonios?

-Pero si empatamos-le dije

-Si pero como empataron los dos cumplirán su apuesta, si no, no tiene gracia ¿verdad Jas?-

Gire mi rostro hacia donde se encontraba Jasper mas le valía no darle la razón Alice porque si no yo mismo me encargaba de estrangularlo con mis propias manos.

-Si Alice, tienes razón- contesto

Maldito Jasper, solo por que Ali lo vio con esa cara de borrego a medio morir.. argh! Trate de tranquilizarme por un lado era bueno ya que saldría con Rose pero usar un vestido no me agradaba mucho. Me rendí ante Alice, no podía hacer nada contra ella. Si más nos dirigimos a una de las cabañas en donde preparaban una comida deliciosa, así que nos sentamos y empezamos a ordenar.

-¿De qué color quieres tu vestido?- pregunto Rose

-Yo digo que rosa, ay que ese tono el va mas a su rostro- contesto Alice tratando de aguantarse la risa

No tenía ganas de escucharlas así que me puse a platicar con los chicos de deportes y demás , estábamos tan encimados en nuestra conversación que no nos dimos cuenta de cuando llego la comida, fue entonces que Bella interrumpió.

-Em, podrías prestarme las llaves del jeep, necesito ir por mi chamarra- dijo Bella mientras titiritaba de frio

-Claro, toma pero no pensaras ir sola ¿verdad?-

-No te preocupes no esta muy lejos, ahorita regreso- dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento

-Yo la acompañare- se levanto Edward y se dirigió hacia Bella.

**Hasta aqui llega hoy, espero que les haya gustado como veran regrese un poco con Emmett y Rose pero el proximo capitulo habra Bella y Edward xD!! por cieto quiero agradecer por sis reviews me alientan a seguir.n.n **


	11. No lo imagine

**Aqui les traigo el nuevo cap**

**No lo imagine**

**Edward POV**

Seguí a Bella, el jeep se encontraba un poco retirado, no podía dejar que fuera sola, se encontraba un poco nublado, seguía atrás de ella, no me dirigía la palabra, empezó a briznar, mientras caminábamos lo que había empezado como una pequeña llovizna se iba convirtiendo en una tormenta, corrimos hacia la camioneta así que no tuvimos otra opción más que subirnos y encerrarnos en ella.

-Demonios!, ya no podremos regresar-exclamo Bella

La observe, tenía el cabello empapado, su playera se pegaba a ella mostrando sus generosas curvas, me gustaba demasiado, estaba enamorado de ella, la quería.

-Bella- se giro a verme

Tenía que aguantar, pero solo logre controlarme poco tiempo, la jale hacia mi y la bese como había deseado hacerlo, sus labios eran mejor de lo que imaginaba, eran tan suaves y tiernos, después de poco tiempo se separo de mi.

-Edward, no por favor, no quiero salir lastimada-

-Bells, no te hare daño- y terminando de decirlo, volví acercarme a ella para continuar lo que hace unos minutos había empezado.

Cuando nos detuvimos la abrase, ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro con sus ojos cerrados y una respiración pacifica.

Por dios, quería a esta chica y no por la apuesta, era divertida, hermosa, sencilla, que mas podía pedir, no quería que se separara de mí. Bella jamás se enteraría de la apuesta, de eso yo me haría cargo.

**Bella POV**

Edward me acababa de besar, tenía miedo, no quería ilusionarme, no quería que me hicieran daño, me perdí en mis pensamientos, el beso de Ed removió mucho en mi, Emmett era un hermano, después de esto me di cuenta que nunca lo había amado realmente además de que lo que sentía por Edward era mil veces más fuerte. La lluvia s estaba calmando y podía ver como los demás se dirigían hacia la camioneta b, mi reacción fue sepárame de él.

-Luego hablamos- me dijo

En el camino de regreso todos iban platicando, me encontraba de nuevo con mis pensamientos, ¿Qué pasaría con lo sucedido?, Emmett decidió dejarnos primero así que nos despedimos de todos y bajamos del enorme jeep, era como las cuatro de la tarde, entramos y observe que Esme se encontraba en la sala así que la salude, subí al cuarto ya que quería cambiarme si no pescaría un resfriado, después de hacerlo me puse frente al espejo y comencé a cepillarme el cabello, lo hacía de una manera que me relajaba.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo Edward cerrando la puerta detrás de si

Deje el cepillo y voltee a verlo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dije

-Ya te lo he dicho, te quiero a ti-

-No Edward, de verdad ¿Qué quieres?-

-Te quiero Bella- lo dijo de una manera muy sincera-Bella, déjame demostrártelo, déjame convencerte que digo la verdad, por favor dame la oportunidad, se mi novia-

Sabía que era algo increíble, el, un chico popular al que no le importaba nada, pero que me había demostrado mucho me estaba haciendo una petición que siempre espere de Emmett, pero en este momento agradecía una y mil veces que fuera él quien me la pedía, sabía que tenía que decir que si pero era incapaz de pronunciar cualquier palabra.

-Bella- susurro mi nombre

-Si- dije apenas audible para mi, por lo tanto creo que él no había logrado escucharme, seguía mirándome con sus hermosos ojos, así que con más valor le respondí.

-Si, Edward, si quiero ser tu novia-

Se quedo parado viéndome después se acerco a mí y me abrazo

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad, no te fallare-

Nos quedamos acostados en su cama platicando de diferentes cosas y mientras más sabia de el más me gustaba el otro Edward, no el frio que todos conocían.

-Bella ¿estás escuchando?-

-Erh.. si-

-Creo que no- sonrió -¿En qué pensabas?-

-En cómo hemos acabado así-

Ya no dijo nada solo me apretó más hacia él y me dio un beso en la frente , después solo recuerdo como su rostro fue desapareciendo poco a poco mientras me quedaba profundamente dormida.

**Jasper POV**

Después de dejar a Bella y Edward gracias a petición de Rose y Alice nos dejaron en el centro comercial, Emmett invento una escusa y se fue, yo no podía hacer eso, quería a mi novia pero debía admitir que si intentaba escapar de alguna manera me las vería muy mal, Alice buscaba un vestido para mi hermana.

-Te tienes que ver magnifica-

-Ali, solo es una cita con Emmett- trato de quitarle importancia

-Tú los has dicho, una cita, es por eso que te tienes que ver hermosísima-

Sabía que Alice quería verlos juntos, ya que sospechaba que pasaba algo entre ellos, me acerque y le tome la mano, mi hermana se encontraba en el probados

-Pequeña se mas discreta, si no Rose va a pensar que sabes algo-

-Jas, no puedo, el solo imaginarlos juntos me emociona, te imaginas, serian una gran pareja-

Rose salió del probador con un vestido un poco .. Bueno más bien demasiado corto y mucho hombres se había volteado a mirarla que no podían tener un poco de respeto, estaba con ellas y parecían no notarme-

-Hermana ¿no pensaras en salir así, verdad?-

-Jas, es la moda- me contesto Alice

-Si hermano, además aunque me digas que no, no te hare caso, ¿Cómo se me ve Alice?-

-Muy bien- le sonrió

-Ok, entonces lo llevare- y diciendo esto se fue a pagarlo

-¿No te gustaría que me comprara uno?- me dijo Alice mientras tomaba un vestido un poco más largo pero aun así para mi era corto.

-Por supuesto que no- lo dije mientras mientras volteaba hacia otro lado, Alice se puso de puntitas y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Sin darme cuenta se fue corriendo al vestido y en menos de 5 minutos ya se encontraba afuera con el vestido puesto, se le veía muy bien, tenía una novia muy guapa.

-Jas, ¿seguro que no quieres que lo lleve?- dijo mientras se daba varias vueltas.

-Solo con la condición de que lo uses cuando estés conmigo, porque todos los tipos no dejan de mirar-

-Ay Jas , sabes que solo te quiero a ti- y volvió a meterse al vestido.

Esta chica me tenía loco, la adoraba como a nada en el mundo, no podría imaginarme sin ella.

**Aqui termina , espero que les haya gustado !! en el proximo veremos la cita de Em y Rose !! y con las demas parejitas no crean que todo va a ser felicidad!! xD quiero agradecer sus reviews me hacen muy feliz!!! n.n sigan comentandto porfa**


	12. La cita

**Aqui le traigo el capitulo doce !!**

**La cita**

**Emmett POV**

Domingo, el mejor día de toda mi existencia, hoy tenía una cita con Rose, ya tenía planeado a donde la iba a llevar, le encantaría, solo esperaba que nada arruinara este día, me vestí de forma casual y me acerque al jeep, tome el volate y respire encendí el auto y me dirigí a la casa de Rose, estaba nervioso, trate de relajarme pero simplemente mis nervios podían más que yo, respire trate de calmarme.. Toque el timbre y me abrió Jas.

-Pasa Emmett- me dijo

-Gracias Jas-

-Ahorita baja mi hermana- dijo como tratando de calmarme, a lo mejor se había dado cuenta que estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Si, Jas-

-Por cierto ¿Cuándo piensas lavar el auto de Rose?-lo dijo con un poco de burla

-No lo sé, cuando ella lo diga, supongo-

-Bueno, te dejo estás en tu casa, estoy tratando de terminar un proyecto-

-Sí, no te preocupes-

Me senté en el sofá y miraba atreves de la ventana, había un buen clima, observaba todo a mi alrededor el reloj con su insistente tic tac.. Se me hizo eterno el tiempo hasta que tocaron mi hombro.

-Ya estoy lista Emmett-escuche las voz de Rose, me pare automáticamente y voltee a verla, estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido color morado que hacía que se viera como una modelo.

-Te ves muy bien-

-Gracias-

Nos dirigimos al auto, seguía estando nervioso, que tal si no le gustaba el lugar, no quería hacerla pasar un mal momento, le abrí la puerta y después me dirigí hacia el otro lado para subirme.

-¿A dónde piensas llevarme?-

-A un lugar que te va a fascinar-

-Sabes que es muy difícil sorprenderme-

Sonreí, Rose no se imaginaba a donde la iba a llevar y sabia que le encantaría o eso creía. Detuve mi jeep enfrente de un gran edificio, nos bajamos del auto, al parecer todavía no tenía idea de donde estábamos, no fue hasta que vio un letrero en el que estaba escrito "La historia de Ferrari"

-No puedo creer que me trajeras a un museo de autos-

Le dirigí una sonrisa

-Nadie a excepción de mi hermano sabia que amaba estos autos-

-Rose, si sigues ahí nos cerraran el museo-

Al decir esto reacciono y se dirigió hacia mí para poder comprar los boletos.

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett me había traído a un museo de autos, pero no de cualquier marca, si no de Ferrari, por dios esto era genial, al entrar me sentí como en el paraíso, me encantaba, estaba viendo un auto mientras Emmett leía la historia del mismo, ¿Cómo se había enterado de que me gustaban los autos?. Pasaron dos horas, ya habíamos recorrido todo el museo así que no sabía que haríamos después.

-Ven Rose, tengo que ir a ver unas cosas-

Lo seguí, fuimos a una pista que tenia atrás del museo ahí se mostrabas espectáculos, pero no había gente así que vi el horario y me di cuenta que el próximo empezaría en varias horas.

-Emmett, el show empieza hasta dentro de 2 horas-

-¿Y quien dijo que veníamos a ver el show?-

No entendía si no veníamos a eso entonces ¿a qué?

-Espérame aquí- me dijo

Vi como hablaba con un hombre que por su forma de vestir me atrevería a decir que trabaja en el mueso, se estrecharon las manos y luego se dirigió nuevamente hacia mí-

-Ven, ya está todo listo-

Me tomo de la mano y entramos a la pista, enfrente de mi estaba un Ferrari rojo último modelo, era hermoso pero ¿Qué hacia ahí?

-Es tuyo Rose- me dijo Emmett

-¿Qué?, ¿eso es mío?-

-Bueno no, en realidad no, es muy caro pero lo pude rentar para que diéramos unas cuantas vueltas en el-

Me iba a subir a un Ferrari ultimo modelo, es mas lo iba a conducir, estaba emocionada. Nos subimos al auto y estuvimos cerca de una hora y media disfrutando del coche, juro que cuando trabaje tendré un auto como este.

-Creo que se acabo Rose, ya va a empezar el espectáculo-

-Sí, está bien- le conteste

Nos bajamos del auto y lo devolvimos, ya que estábamos ahí nos quedamos a ver el show, estuvo muy bueno y habían mostrado unos autos de lujo, cuando termino el espectáculo todo mundo se levanto, esperamos a que medio se vaciara para poder salir, después de unos minutos Emmett se levantó y me tomo para salir de ahí. Nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento él iba enfrente de mí, no pude resistirme así que lo abrase por detrás..

-Gracias- se lo dije con una voz un poco baja, pero sabía que me había escuchado, se giro y me abrazo, no pude aguantarme y unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero no eran de tristeza si no de completa felicidad.

**-**Rose, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Lo que pasa es que nadie había hecho algo así por mí, de verdad muchas gracias- me tomo de la barbilla y me quede perdida en sus ojos

-Escúchame Rose, tu mereces todo esto y más , eres una persona increíble- me limpio los restos de lagrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas

Al subir al jeep Emmett me empezó a platicar de su infancia y de cómo había conocido a Ed, Alice y a Bella además de todas las bromas que les había hecho, todavía pasamos por un helado, llegamos a mi casa a las seis, me despedí de él y baje.

-Gracias Em, te veo mañana-

-Claro Rose, nos vemos, cuídate-

Emmett ya había arrancado, saque mis llaves y justamente cuando estaba a punto de meter la llave a la cerradura, la puerta se abrió, y la persona del otro lado era Alice, pero venia con sus ojos hinchados y el rímel corrido, nunca había visto así a mi amiga.

-¿Alice, estas bien?-

**Hasta aqui llega este cap , se que esta corto pero es que si no lo cortaba ahi iba a salir una cosotota de capitulo.. pero bueno ¿¿que creen que le haya pasado Alice?? no se lo pierdan en el proximo capitulo!! y gracias por sus comentarios ya que estos me motivan a seguir... y ya saben comentarios y demas darle click al botoncito.**


	13. El daño

**Hola!!! aqui esta el nuevo cap!! yei!!!**

**El daño**

**Alice POV**

Abrí la puerta y vi que del otro lado de ella se encontraba Rosalie, lamentaba que me viera en este estado pero no podía controlarme.

-Alice, ¿estás bien?-me pregunto claramente preocupada.

No podía hablar, no me salían las palabras, lo único que podía hacer era negar con mi cabeza como queriendo olvidar el motivo por el cual me encontraba así.

-¿Qué paso Alice?, cuéntame-

Respire varias veces hasta que me sentí con la fuera necesaria para hablar, Rose trataba de que estuviera más calmada.

-Estaba con tu hermano, cuando llamaron a la puerta, ahí se encontraban varias personas, una mujer de edad mayor y dos más como de nuestra edad-

-Eran ¿Carmen, Irina y Kate?, ¿verdad?- me sorprendió que Rose supiera de quien estaba hablando.

-Si, Jasper me explico que eran la mama y las hermanas de María, en un principio de me desconcerté, pero me explico que después del accidente su familia y él había terminado en buenos términos, me dijo que le habían hablado hace una semana y que se encontraban viajando hacia Cañada, que si al pasar por aquí las podía recibir por día para descansar y ver como se encontraba-

Rose se me quedo viendo por que aun no comprendía el por qué estaba así, pero es que no quería decir ¿Qué tal si Rose estaba de acuerdo con su hermano?..

-¿Te molestaste por qué no te dijo que vendrían?- pregunto

-No, de hecho el me comento que no me había dicho por que tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar-

Rose siguió escuchando atentamente.

-Total, no me molesto, pero cuando me presento no lo hizo como su novia así que yo lo hice, en todo el tiempo que estuve no dejaron de atacarme, el no decía nada, trate de aguantar todo lo que pude, pero después de un rato me insultaron, lo hicieron de una manera sutil, me lastimaron- de nuevo empezaron a brotar unas lagrimas.

-No tenia por que quedarme ahí, pero lo hice por tu hermano, el tiempo seguía pasando y pensé que ya me habían molestado lo suficiente pero al parecer no, empezaron hablar de María y sin importarles que me encontrara ahí me compararon con ella es mas su madre dijo "Jasper, hijo, se que nunca vas a amar a otra persona como mi hija pero es bueno que lo intentes" y al terminar de decir eso volteo a verme y a sonreírme pero de una manera muy falsa, pero sabes que fue lo peor que tu hermano no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada y asintió sabes ¿Qué es eso?- Las lagrimas ahora

-Fue como un puñal por la espalda- seguía llorando hasta que ya no me quedaban lágrimas

-Alice, no sé qué decirte-

Rose se quedo conmigo hasta que me tranquilice, me ofreció llevarme a mi casa y acepte, después de haberme dejado, subí a mi habitación y me encerré, corrí a mi cama y tome una almohada para acurrucarme con ella, comenzó nuevamente a llorar para después de un rato quedarme dormida.

**Rosalie POV**

Me encontraba manejando a mi casa, pero solo pensaba en como se había atrevido mi hermano hacerlo Alice lo que le había hecho, mi amiga se encontraba destrozada, no podía creerlo, pero llegando me iba a escuchar o dejaba de llamarme Rosalie Hale, estaba tan enojada y decepcionada de Jasper que no me di cuenta que iba a una velocidad alta. Al llegar estacione mi auto y entre a la casa, escuchaba las voces de esas arpías, me dirigió a la cocina para poder tomar un vaso de agua y además para poder observar a esas vieja, no me sorprendió que estuvieran felices después de haber corrido Alice pero lo que sí lo hizo fue ver a mi hermano como si nada.

-¿Y Alice, Jasper?- le pregunte haciéndome la tonta

-Se fue hace rato- me dijo como si nada hubiera ocurrido

Como puede ser así, entre a la sala y tome asiento a lado de mi hermano quería ver que es lo que planeaban esas víboras

-Jasper, deberías conseguir otra novia, la que tienes no te merece, necesitas a una chica de tu altura que este a la par contigo-dijo la vieja esa, ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para dar ese tipo de comentarios?, mi hermano no decía nada, siguieron hablando de Alice hasta llegar al punto en que ya no resistí y me levante.

-¿Y entonces que carajos quieren? , ¿Qué mi hermano este de novio con un espíritu?-lo dije sin pensar, y al terminar todos se callaron y se me quedaron viendo.

-¡Rosalie!- dijo Jasper en un tono autoritarios, poco común en el.

-No lo entiendo hermano, primero dices que quieres Alice pero no la presentas como tu novia y no las defiendas de estas arpías-

-Rosalie, mejor ya no hables- contesto

-A mi no me dices que hacer, sabes cómo salió de aquí mi amiga, estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, estaba acabada, y la verdad no creo que te logre perdonar después de todo esto-

Ya no me rebatió con nada, la señora esa seguía ahí con un rostro de sorpresa, me dirigí a las escaleras para subir a mi habitación, Jasper venia atrás de mi, seguro para regañarme o algo por el estilo.

-Rosalie-me detuvo del brazo

-¿Qué quieres?-

Se hizo un silencio, solo se me quedaba viendo, parecía que no diría nada.

-Sabes hermano, creí que en verdad la querías, pero no se puede querer a una persona a la que dañas de esa manera.

-Yo la quiero- contesto automáticamente

Le di una gran sonrisa mientras movía de un lado a otro mi cabeza

-No, tu no la quieres- me seguía viendo, al parecer no sabía por qué decía eso- Si la hubieras visto, sus ojos todos hinchados, llorando por ti, ¿sabes? Fue doloroso verlas así, por eso te pido que ya no te le acerques, ya no la dañes mas, te lo pido de corazón- y al terminar de decir esto me retire pero antes de llegar al ultimo escalón le dije-Tu no la mereces- y después de esto desaparecí.

**Antes que nada aclaro que no me acordaba del nombre de la "mama" del clan Denali, por eso decidi poner a Carmen, bueno espero que les haya gustado fue un poco cruel lo que hizo Jasper pobre Alice T.T . En el proximo cap veremos a Emmett en vestido!! xD.. pero bueno gracias por leerme, me hacen tan feliz sus reviews.. asi que porfa sigan comentando**


	14. La otra parte de la apuesta

**El capitulo 14!!! aqui lo tienen n.n**

**La otra parte de la apuesta**

**Emmett POV**

Lunes, si de por si odiaba el lunes este especialmente era el peor de todo, tenía que cumplir mi parte de la apuesta.. ya lo imaginaba, todo mundo riéndose de mí, no creo poder aguantar, la vida es injusta**.. **Suspire y me mire al espejo, -vamos Emmett eres un hombre, tu puedes- intente darme ánimos. Me dirigí hacia mi jeep y tome rumbo hacia la escuela, al bajar del auto trate de pasar desapercibido, no quería toparme con el duendecillo o con Rose. Al llegar a mi salón pensé que estaría a salvo ya que no me había topado con alguna de las dos pero fue entonces que vi a Edward con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, inclino levemente su cabeza hacia mi asiento y ahí se encontraba una bolsa con una pequeña nota "No creías que se nos iba a olvidar", sin duda alguna eran esas dos, pero ya no podía hacer nada solo me quedaba prepararme mentalmente para la hora de mi muerte. Minuto a minuto transcurrían mis clases hasta que sonó el timbre para el almuerzo.

-¿Listo Emmett?-dijo Ed con su maldita sonrisa

-Cállate, no molestes-

Se rio en voz baja, lo detestaba.. Pero bueno no podía hacer nada, me dirigí al vestuario de chicos y Salí con el vestido puesto, no quería ni pensar en cómo me veía.

-Hey!, lindo vestido-me dijo Mike.

Respira.. Respira, me decía a mi mismo para tranquilizarme, después podría golpearlo. Salí de la escuela para ir hacia el coche de Rosalie.

-Pensé que no vendrías. Esa era Rose que se encontraba recargada en su auto.

-Acabemos con esto-

No llevaba ni diez minutos cuando mas de la mitad de la escuela se encontraban observándome, de pronto tuve una gran idea, volvería a declarármele a Rose. Termine de lavar el auto, todos seguían en el lugar.. me dirigí hacia ella..

-Listo, tu coche esta más que limpio-

-Te quedo muy Emmett-

Se dio media vuelta pero antes de que caminara hacia la escuela la tome del brazo y la voltee hacia mí , mientras la gente seguía atenta a lo que pasaba.

-Rose, sé que soy muy terco y tal vez no entendí la primera vez, pero lo volveré hacer ¿quieres ser mi novia?

**Rosalie POV**

Había hecho un gran trabajo con el auto, este almuerzo había sido muy divertido lástima que ya hubiera acabado, justamente cuando me di la vuelta para dirigirme al edificio una mano me tomo por el brazo y al voltear encontré a Emmett.

-Rose, sé que soy muy terco y tal vez no entendí la primera vez, pero lo volveré hacer ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Me tomo desprevenida, no pensé que me iba a decir esto y justamente enfrente de toda la escuela, oí como varias chicas exclamaban diversas cosas como "ah!", "que lindo", "esto es tan romántico". Me le quede viendo y solo respondí conforme sentí en ese momento.

-Si Emmett, si quiero estar contigo-

Sonrió y me abrazo, no podía pedir nada mas, el no se había rendido, me había hecho pasar grandes momentos y sabia que su amor era sincero, tenía que darme la oportunidad de volver a sentir y que mejor que amar a Emmett McCartney. El momento fue interrumpido por el timbre toda la gente empezó a dispersarse, caminamos hacia el edificio abrazados, al llegar nos tuvimos que separar ya que teníamos diferentes clases.

-Te veo en la salida-y dicho esto Emmett se acerco para darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Si osito, nos vemos-

Al llegar a la clase tome asiento pero no podía concentrarme gracias a dos cosas, la primera lo sucedido con Emmett y la segunda él no ver Alice en todo el día, esperaba de todo corazón que estuviera más tranquila, ya le había contado a Bella lo sucedido y no daba crédito a lo que le decía así que habíamos quedado que después de clases iríamos a vera para ver como seguía.

-Rose, ¿No sabes por qué no vino Alice?-me pregunto Stefan un compañero de clase, el era de mi otra escuela y cuando lo vi hace unas semanas me había quedado sin habla ya que pensé que divulgaría todo lo sucedido pero no fue así, de verdad que era muy lindo y al parecer estaba interesado en Alice.

-No, pero saliendo iremos a verla, ¿quieres mandarle un mensaje?- le pregunte.

-Solo dile que el estar todo el día sin ella es muy aburrido y que espero que este bien.

-Claro yo le digo-

Stefan no le era indiferente Alice y tal vez podría pasar algo, solo quería que mi amiga obtuviera lo que se merecía, tenía que ser feliz, ella siempre nos había ayudado y no merecía lo que le había hecho mi hermano, y si ella era feliz con Stefan haría lo que fuera para que estuvieran juntos y si Jas en verdad la quería lucharía si no sería mejor que la volvería a molestar.

Después de que tocaran para la salida, me encontré con Bella para dirigirnos hacia la casa de Alice le explique lo de Stefan y lo que pensaba sobre él.

-Rose, no deberíamos entrometernos en esto además Jas es tu hermano-

-Ya lo sé Bella, pero no se me hace justo Alice nos ha apoyado en muchas cosas, si la hubieras visto ayer me entenderías, pero por favor Bells te lo pido ayúdame en esto-La mire con una cara suplicante-Velo de esta manera si mi hermano en verdad la quieres ¿tú crees que se rendiría así de fácil y dejara que estuviera con otro?-

-No, pero piensa en los sentimientos de Stefan-

-Pienso en ello si mi hermano no hace nada Alice podrá darse la oportunidad de enamorarse de Stefan pero si no lo hace Stefan jamás se enterara de que intentamos hacer que nuestra amiga se enamorara de el-

-Está bien- suspiro, sin darme cuenta ya habíamos se me paso muy rápido el camino ya que me entretuve tratando de convencer a Bella.. de verdad espero que esta idea funcione..

**Antes que nada perdon por no actualizar ayer pero es que termine mi prepa y no tenia ganas de scribir me pego muy duro el separame de mis amigas T.T pero bueno aqui estoy de regreso, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!! como ven Emmett y Rose ya son novios pero Alice no esta muy bien que digamoas asi que en el prox veremos como tratan de animarla.. y gracias por su apoyo adoro leer sus reviews !!**


	15. Oportunidad

**Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo!**

**Oportunidad**

**Alice POV**

No había hecho nada en toda la mañana, no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, no quería verlo, todavía me preguntaba el por qué no me había defendido es más si no me quería porque me había pedido que fuera su novia, de verdad no entendía. No me había movido de mi cuarto y por más que trataba de pensar en otra cosa no lo lograba. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sonó el timbre, no tenía planeado abrir así que me puse la almohada sobre mi cabeza pero no dejaban de insistir así que al final me rendí y baje para abrir la puerta, ahí se encontraba Bella y Rose.

-Hola chicas, pasen-

-¿Cómo sigues?- me cuestiono Rose.

-No les puedo mentir, estoy mal-y mientras decía esto sentía como unas cuantas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

Sentí como me rodeaban unos brazos

-Tranquila, todo se va arreglar- me susurro Bella

-Sí, no queremos verte así- comento Rose mientras ponía sus puños sobre su cadera y de pronto vi como hacia una expresión de sorpresa-Ve Alice esa ropa es las misma de ayer, ven te haremos una sesión de belleza-

Rose tenía razón no me había cambiado además a esto le aumentábamos lo demacrada que me veía, tal vez si era buena idea la sesión.

-Por cierto, Stefan pregunto por ti- dijo Rose

-¿Stefan?, ¿por mi?, ¿Qué quería?-

-No lo sé pero te manda saludar-

-Se nota que está interesado en ti-

No dije nada, si me había dado cuenta de que Stefan estaba interesado en mi pero nunca le había prestado atención porque me encontraba con Jasper, además no importaba no podría enamorarme de nuevo de alguien por que Jasper era el único que ocupaba mi corazón y jamás desaparecería de él.

-Alice, ¿te encuentras bien?- oí la voz de Bella llamándome

-ehh.. si, lo siento me perdí-

-Sí, nos dimos cuenta-

-Alice, ¿no le darías una oportunidad a Stefan?- pregunto Rose

-Una oportunidad- repetí en voz baja

-Sí, se nota a kilómetros que en verdad el está muy interesado en ti-

-Pero Rose yo quiero a tu hermano y la verdad no creo que pueda querer a otra persona como lo quiero a él-

Rose se quedo mirando a Bella pensando que yo no me había dado cuenta de esto

-El tiempo lo cura todo- soltó de pronto Bella

Esperen Bella apoyando a Rose en una cosa como esta, ¿Por qué Rose insistía tanto con Stefan?

-Rose, ¿por que insistes tanto en que le dé una oportunidad?-

-Alice seamos sinceras mi hermano fue un tonto al haberte hecho lo que te hizo-

-Lo sé pero aun así lo quiero y no..-

-Mejor dejemos esto e intentemos pensar en otra cosa- interrumpo Bella

Después de eso el tiempo transcurrió muy rápido y sin darnos cuenta ya había oscurecido.

-Bueno, ya es tarde así que nos vamos pero más te vale que mañana vayas a la escuela- dijo Rose

-Claro, mañana me verán ahí-

Después de que despidieron me quede reflexionando, amaba a Jasper pero no podía dejarme caer por él, tendría que ser fuerte y mañana me demostraría a mi misma que si podía hacerlo y con estos pensamientos me dirigí a mi habitación para poder descansar.

**Bella POV**

-Gracias Rose, te veo mañana… ah por cierto felicidades-

-De nada Bells, bye, cuídate-

Rose me había hecho el favor de llevarme a la casa de Ed, me dirigí a la puerta y toque de nuevo había olvidado el juego de llaves que me había dado Esme.

-¿De nuevo olvidaste las llaves?- dijo cuando abrió la puerta

-Sí, lo siento es que no…-

-No te preocupes Bella, no hay problema pero dime ¿en donde estuviste toda la tarde?-

-En casa de tu prima-

-¿Y como esta?, intente comunicarme con ella pero no pude- lo dijo con tono preocupado

-Pues no también-

Me vio con una cara de "explícame", así que decidí contarle lo que había pasado entre Alice y Jasper y mientras más le contaba su rostro se ponía más tenso.

-Jasper es mi amigo, pero no tiene el derecho de lastimar así a mi prima-

-Ed, te cuento esto porque confió en ti, nosotros no podemos entrometernos, hay que mantenernos en raya- trate de calmarlo mientras le masajeaba los hombros.

-Está bien- me dijo

-Por cierto, ¿te enteraste que Em se le declaro a Rose?-

-¿No crees que se ven bien juntos?-

-Sí, nunca había visto a Emmett tan feliz-

-Ya lo creo-dije suspirando, pero de pronto me vi sumergida en otros pensamientos que tenían que ver con mi novio y es que la verdad es que nunca pensé que terminaría andando con Edward Cullen

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunto

-En nada, es solo que aun no creo que estemos juntos después de llevarnos como el perro y el gato.

-Pues créelo- dijo dándome un beso en los labios

-Jamás, escúchame Bella, jamás te haría daño eres mi todo y si alguien intentara dañarte juro que haría todo por protegerte y quiero decir todo- Reí un poco ante el comentario

-Lo sé Ed, pero espero que nunca pase eso, no quiero que mi novio se vuelva un criminal-

Edward sonrió y me atrajo de nuevo hacia el, volvió a besarme pero de una manera más lenta, nuestros labios estaban acompasados, sentí los labios de Edward sobre los míos, llego un punto en el que no pude resistirme así que mordí suavemente su labio inferior, el sonrió y de nuevo nuestros labios volvieron a la danza anterior pero un poco, ¿Cómo llamarle?.. Salvaje, después de varios minutos nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Te adoro- me susurro

Solo sonreí y me abrase a él y me di cuenta que ahora podía decir que dependía completamente de él.

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap!! y gracias por sus reviews me encanta leerlos n.n**


	16. Las cosas como son

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo!!!! Espero que les guste**

**Las cosas como son**

**Jasper POV**

Me encontraba en la cocina ya que había bajado por un vaso de agua, el día se me había hecho muy pesado, todos mis pensamientos giraban alrededor de una persona, aun no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que Rosalie me había dicho quería que me alejara de Alice pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?, no tendría el valor suficiente pero tampoco podía seguir lastimándola.

-Ya estoy en casa- oí a mi hermana en la entrada, se dirigió hacia la cocina, tomo el asiento que se encontraba frente a mí y se sentó.

-¿En donde estuviste?- le pregunte sin ánimos

-En casa de una amiga-

Suponía que esa amiga era Alice, lo que no entendía es porque no me lo decía, justamente cuando iba a preguntarle interrumpió el celular de Rose.

-Bueno.. eh .. ah.. hola, si la fuimos a ver, si se encuentra bien , no, no te preocupes mañana regresa a clases y tranquilo si le di tu mensaje, bueno ok, nos vemos mañana , te cuidas Stefan-terminando de decir eso colgó el celular. La conversación no me agrado mucho era Stefan pero por lo que oí preguntaba por Alice.

-¿Qué quería?-

-¿Quién?

-Stefan, hermana por si no te diste cuenta me encontraba aquí-

-Ah, solo quería saber como estaba Alice y si mañana regresaría a clases-

-¿Y por qué tan preocupado por ella?- le dije con cierto enojo –Alice, es mi novia-

-Hermano, por favor no vengas con tus celos además después de lo que paso con la familia de María no creo que Alice siga pensando así-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Pues no creo que sigan de novios, Jas que de verdad no te diste cuenta de cómo lastimaste Alice, le rompiste el corazón-

-Lo que paso fue …- no pude acabar porque Rose me interrumpió

-A mi no me debes explicaciones-

No dijimos nada hasta pasado cierto tiempo.

-Me entere que andas con Emmett-

-Sí, y no podría estar más feliz-

-Se te nota hermana, tienes un brillo especial en tus ojos, felicidades-

-Gracias- me sonrió, le dio una mirada al reloj –Bueno me retiro, iré a dormir, hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana Rose-

Todavía me quede un rato mas, me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho Rose ¿de verdad Alice ya no querría saber nada de mi?. Pasaba el tiempo y más preguntas seguían rondándome por la cabeza, ya no quería seguir torturándome así que me dirigí a mi habitación para por lo menos intentar dormir unas cuantas horas.

**Alice POV**

Comenzó a sonar mi despertador y poco a poco me fui levantando, hoy era un nuevo día, me sentía mejor que ayer pero aun faltaba la parte en la que tenía que demostrar mi fortaleza. Tome un vestido que me gustaba mucho y lo combine con unas sandalias gladiadoras las cuales amaba, hacía calor así que mi atuendo era perfecto para el clima pero también una parte de mi lo hacía para que Jasper viera lo que se había perdido.

Al llegar a la escuela baje de mi coche y vi como varios chicos volteaban para mirarme, sabía que siempre llamaba la atención pero desde que andaba con Jasper esas miradas se habían ido por así decirlo, pero al parecer la escuela se había enterado del pequeño problema que habíamos tenido. Camine hasta mi salón, esta clase la tenia junto con las chicas y al entrar las vi platicando en sus lugares, me dirigí hacia ellas.

-Hola- las salude

-Alice, que bien que decidiste venir- me sonrió Bella

-Por dios te ves hermosa amiga, además es sandalias están geniales- me dijo Rose

-Gracias-

-Pero dinos que te hizo decidir el venir hoy-

-Ayer me di cuenta que tenían razón no puedo dejarme caer y pues decidí enfrentar el problema-

-Bien dicho- exclamo Rose

Las clases estaban pasando rápido y sin darme cuenta ya era hora del almuerzo, me dirigí a la cafetería ahí siempre nos veía los demás , al entrar me di cuenta que se encontraban en la mesa del fondo así que camine hacia ellos, sentía varias miradas pero no les tome importancia, al llegar a la mesa tome asiento para mi mala o buena suerte me toco a lado de Jasper, no me dirigió ni una mirada me sentí un poco triste por eso pero bueno dije que no iba a dejarme caer, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que había una persona detrás de mí.

-Alice, que bueno que regresaste- me dijo una voz mientras sentía una mano sobre mi hombro. Al voltearme me di cuenta de que era Stefan

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte mientras me levantaba del lugar

-Bien gracias, yo no te preguntare porque luces espectacular, te ves preciosa-

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto-

-Por dios media escuela te está mirando- me dijo bromeando

-Alice, quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo-

Me quede pensando Stefan era un chico lindo pero era demasiado pronto para salir con alguien más, además de que aunque tenía el problema con Jasper seguía siendo su novia.

-Stefan, gracias pero no puedo aceptar la invitación aun sigo siendo la novia de Jasper- lo dije en voz baja para que no escuchara, pero creo que si lo había hecho por que se me quedo viendo.

-Bueno, creo que será en otra ocasión-

-Sí, pero de verdad gracias-

Volví a tomar asiento, pero en la mesa ya no se encontraba ni Rose, ni Bella, ni los chicos a excepción de Jasper, seguro se habían levantado para ir por la comida.

-Así que ¿piensas salir con Stefan?-pregunto Jasper

-Antes que nada, Hola Jasper, y no pienso salir con el ya que todavía soy tu novia y no pienso salir con alguien mas mientras tenga un compromiso- se lo dije de una manera tranquila

-Alice, yo te quería explicar-

-No Jas, lo que hiciste no tiene explicación y ahora que nos encontramos solos quisiera decirte que ya no deseo estar contigo-

-¿Acaso ya no me quieres?-

-No es eso, si te quiero y demasiado, pero no sabes cómo me dolió lo que me hiciste-

-Entonces dame una oportunidad-

-Lo siento, ahorita solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad-

No me pudo responder ya que los chicos habían regresado. Espero que tuviéramos la oportunidad de terminar con esta conversación.

**Espero que les haya gustado!!, en lo personal a mi me encanto!!, y bueno veremos que pasa en próximo capitulo n.n**


	17. Dejando en claro las cosas

**Aqui les traigo el capitulo 17!! y denuevo los personajes no me pertecen, son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer !! yei xD**

**Dejando en claro las cosas**

**Rosalie POV**

Nos encontrábamos en la fila para poder tomar nuestro almuerzo, estaba viendo hacia nuestra mesa en donde se encontraban Alice y mi hermano, espero que pudieran decidir algo sobre su relación porque ya no quería ver como sufrían.

-¿Qué te sucede princesa?-

-Nada Emmett, es solo que espero que Alice se encuentre mejor- le respondí, ya le había comentado sobre el problema pero Em me dijo que había que mantenernos en raya para no ocasionar algo peor es por eso que no me atrevía a decirle lo de Stefan además según yo eso no era nada malo.

-Ese duendecillo tiene una gran fuerza, veras como salen bien de este problema-

-Sí, eso espero-

Trate de pensar en otra cosa y empecé a recorrer la cafetería con la vista cuando me quede viendo la mesa en donde se encontraban Tanya y las demás solo que había algo que no me gustaba se le quedaba viendo mucho a Edward, ya sabía que ella moría por él y que en un pasado había tenido algo que ver pero su mirada era como si estuviera esperando que Edward hiciera algo.

-Oye Ed, Tanya no deja de mirarte-

Volteo a verme y después dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

-Ay Rose que se te hace raro si ya sabes que ella muere por nuestro amigo presente- dijo Emmett

De pronto Bells le dio un leve empujón con su mano al hombro de Edward

-Ni se te ocurra engañarme Cullen- dijo en tono de broma

-Claro que no, como puedes si quiera pensarlo, sabes que jamás haría algo para dañarte-

Todos estaban sonriendo y bromeando creo que me encontraba un poco paranoica el día de hoy.

-Rose, tranquila- y dicho esto mi osito me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, como adoraba que hiciera eso.

De pronto Emmett cambio el tema completamente.

-Oigan, ya casi es el cumpleaños de el duendecillo que tal si le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa-

-Sí, eso podría ser una gran idea- comento Edward

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo déjenos a Bella y a mí la decoración de la casa y ustedes se encargaran de invitar a los amigos ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro- dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos

-Y Emmett tienes prohibido hablar durante más de 20 minutos con Alice porque conociéndote le vas a soltar todo- le dije sonriendo

Bella y Edward se rieron del comentario que había hecho y mi osito solo puso una cara de puchero.

-¿Chicos, me creen capaz de eso?-

-Ay hermanito, claro que si eres demasiado despistado-

-Bella, si soy tu hermanito se supone que me tienes que apoyar-

Ya nos habían entregado la comida así que nos dirigimos nuevamente a nuestra mesa al llegar pude distinguir por la cara de mi hermano que Alice había terminado con él, me sentía mal pero yo se lo había advertido. Seguimos platicando de puras tonterías hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el regreso a nuestros salones, todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia la salida excepto Edward que regreso a tirar la basura que tenía en la mano.

**Edward POV**

Ya se había terminado el almuerzo y nos dirigíamos hacia nuestras clases pero me di cuenta de que tenia basura en mis manos así que me dirigí al bote de basura..

-En un momento los alcanzo- le dije a los demás

Me acerque a tirar la basura y después delo que hice me dirigía a la puerta de la cafetería pero ahí se encontraba Tanya.. Demonios ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Hola Eddie, ¿Qué tal?- me dijo mientras se aventaba hacia mi

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas Eddie- lo dije de manera cortante

-Está bien Edward- lo dijo recalcando mi nombre

Me quede callado no sabía que decir en esos momentos además me sentía incomodo por la manera en que Tanya me tenia abrazado.

-¿Cómo va la apuesta?- fue directamente al grano

Era ahora o nunca le tenía que decir que esa apuesta ya no existía y como era Tanya no iba a tomar esa noticia muy bien

-Mira Tanya esa apuesta ya no existe, ¿de acuerdo?-

-No entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Que me enamore de Bella y si estoy con ella no es por la apuesta si no por que en verdad la quiero y te pido de favor que te olvides de todo eso-

La cara de Tanya se descompuso en cuando le di la noticia, pero tenía que hacerlo ya no podía seguir con esto.

-Espera un momento Edward, ¿me estas dejando por ella?-

-En primera no te estoy dejando porque nunca fuimos nada, y como ya te dije me enamore de Bella-

-No Edward, tu no me puedes dejar-

-Lo siento pero ya lo hice-

Tome nuevamente el camino hacia la puerta de la cafetería, tenía que salir de ahí antes que alguien viniera a buscarme, cuando abrí la puerta escuché las últimas palabras de Tanya

-Esta me las pagas-

Al salir de ahí el único que se encontraba era Emmett

-Oye chico te tardaste años solo para tirar unos papelitos- me dijo- los demás se adelantaron, supongo que ya estarán en sus clases-

-Sí, lo siento es que la cocinera me pidió ayuda para mover unas cuantas cajas.

-Pues esperemos que lo crea el profesor porque si no tendremos dos horas libres- dijo como haciéndose el que le importa la clase de física

-Claro Emmett sobre todo porque a ti te fascina la física ¿verdad?- le dije molestándolo

-Hermano, ¿me crees capaz de solo esperarte para poder perder la clase que mas adoro?-

Lo vi con ojos de "no mientas", y solo atino a reírse y a darme un leve golpe en mi hombro, llegamos a nuestro salón y tocamos la puerta.

-Profesor, ¿podemos entrar?- le pregunte

-No, ya pasaron los diez minutos de tolerancia-

No tenia caso rogarle así que cuando nos íbamos a ir escuchamos de nuevo al profesor

-Señor McCartney usted cree que lo voy a dejar así como así-

Emmett se volteo y observo al profesor

-¿Perdón profesor?-

-Mañana quiero un ensayo de 20 páginas sobre mi escritorio sobre los temas que de hoy-

-¿Pero por que solo yo?- replico

-El señor Cullen va bien en esta materia, usted no así que no discuta más-

-Está bien-

Nos dirigimos a la biblioteca para que Emmett empezara con el ensayo, yo me iba burlando de él y molestándolo un poco .. y mientras estábamos sentados seguía pensando en las palabras de Tanya solo esperaba que no hiciera nada porque si Bella salía lastimada todo seria culpa mía y de nadie más.

**Espero que les haya gustado!! y gracias a sus reviews me ayudan a seguir !!!.**


	18. Preparandonos para la fiesta

**Aqui les traigo el cap 18 !!! disfrutenlo**

**Preparandonos para la fiesta**

**Emmett POV**

Que bien hoy era la fiesta sorpresa de Alice y nos encontrábamos en casa de Edward ayudando a las chicas a decorar.

-Emmett, ¿podrías poner este letrero ahí?- me dijo Bella señalando la entrada de la casa

-Claro- sonreí tomando el letrero en mis manos

Aun era tempano así que todavía teníamos tiempo suficiente para que todo quedara genial, pasaron dos horas hasta que terminamos de acomodar todo.

-Osito, Bella y yo nos vamos a mi casa ¿está bien?-

-Eh si .. Supongo que si-

-Nos vamos arreglar y estaremos aquí a las 7-

-Si princesa, no te preocupes Ed y yo nos quedaremos aquí matando el tiempo-

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos en la noche- y se acerco a darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

Después de que se fueron las chicas Edward y yo volteamos a vernos mutuamente ¿Qué haríamos?, teníamos poco mas de 5 horas y como era obvio nosotros no tardábamos tanto en arreglarnos es mas con 15 minutos eran más que suficientes, pero bueno jamás entenderé el porqué las chicas tardan horas en arreglarse.

-¿En qué tanto piensas?- pregunto Ed

-En nada, pero chico hay que hacer algo no quiero aburrirme-le conteste

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos cartas?- sugirió

-Muy bien, pero jugar de verdad- le sonreí esperando que entendiera a lo que me refería

-¿De cuánto quieres que sea?-

-Te parece 100 pesos la ronda-

-Perfecto-

Estuvimos cerca de tres horas jugando y ya había perdido poco mas de 900 pesos por dios no sabia que mi amigo fuera tan bueno en las cartas de haberlo sabido nunca hubiera apostado.

-¿Quieres seguir apostando?-

-La última ronda todo o nada-

-Está bien-

Por dios tenía una muy buena mano un full de reyes con jotos no podía vencerme, lo mire y después volví mi vista a mis cartas, esta ronda era mía.

-Muy bien ¿Qué tienes Emmett?-

No le conteste si no que le enseñe mi mano tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Muy buena jugada, pero no lo suficiente para vencer esta- dijo mientras me mostraba su mano una flor imperial

Me quede sin palabras como podía haber hecho una flor imperial, era casi imposible, alce la mirada y vi su sonrisa de satisfacción, estiro su mano y le di el dinero, mientras escribía una nota mental: "No volver a jugar cartas con Edward Cullen y en caso de hacerlo no apostar".

Bueno por lo menos el tiempo se paso rápido ya faltaban menos de dos horas para la fiesta de Alice, así que decidí irme a mi casa para cambiarme y también darle el tiempo a mi amigo para que lo hiciera.

-Bueno Ed me retiro iré a ponerme guapo para mi princesa, no tardo-

-Ok Emmett, te veo en un rato-

Salí de su casa y me subí a mi auto para dirigirme a la mía….

**Bella POV**

Habíamos llegado a casa de Rose en menos de 20 minutos, pero no entendía porque teníamos que arreglarnos tan temprano.

-Rose ¿no crees que es un poco temprano para cambiarnos?-

-Bella, si Alice te escuchara te mataría, nunca es temprano para arreglarse-me dijo- Así que ven tenemos que buscar algo que nos haga lucir muy bien para nuestros hombres-

No tenia caso negarme porque sabía que al final acabaría haciendo lo que me dijera-

-Pruébate este conjunto haber como se te ve-

Entre al baño y me puse el conjunto que me había dado Rose el cual era un vestido color gris que me llegaba un poco más arriba de mis rodillas, unas media negras y unos como botines de color negro, me mire al espejo y no podía creer que la que estaba ahí era yo me veía diferente. Salí del baño y mire a Rose la cual se encontraba maquillándose, se detuvo y volteo a verme.

-Por dios Bella se te ve increíble, ven solo te falta el maquillaje- me dijo mientras me sentaba en la cama –Muy bien comencemos-

Pasaron como 25 minutos los cuales se me hicieron una eternidad..

-Listo Bella, ya estas-

Cuando volví a mirarme al espejo me quede mas sorprendida que nada si hace rato me veía diferente en estos momentos estaba irreconocible.

-Gracias Rose-

-No hay de qué, pero bueno ahora espera a que me vista y nos podremos ir a casa de Ed-

Termino de maquillarse y al final se puso su atuendo el cual era un vestido corto de color dorado en terminación de globo junto con unos mallones de color negro que le llegaban a la pantorrilla y unos tacones negros en punta se veía más guapa de lo normal.

-Estoy lista-

-Te ves muy guapa Rose-

-Gracias Bella, ahora si estamos listas los chicos se quedaran con la boca abierta-

Nos dirigíamos al auto de Rose cuando nos topamos con Jasper, al parecer había decido no asistir a la fiesta.

-Hermano, aun no te cambias-

-No Rose, pero ahorita lo hago-

-¿Quieres que te esperemos?-

-No, adelántense yo llegare después de que llegue Alice-

-Como tu quieras- le dijo mi amiga

Aun sentía que Rose era un poco cruel con Jasper pero no me atrevía a decir nada, llegamos a casa de Edward esta vez no había olvidado mis llaves así que abrimos y nos topamos con Emmett en la sala.

-Osito, ya llegamos-

-Wow, se ven muy bien-

Quería ver a Edward así que decidí subir a su cuarto

-Ahorita los veo chicos-

-Muy bien Bella pero más te vale que Edward no te desarregle-

-Lo mismo digo- le sonreí

Llegue al cuarto de Ed y me di cuenta que no estaba seguro seguía en el baño así que decidí esperarlo sentada en la cama, estaba un poco cansada así que me recosté en la misma y cerré mis ojos, creo que me quede dormida porque no oí a Edward salir de la ducha.

-Bells, ya es hora ya están llegando los invitados-

-No pensé que me quedara dormida- lo dije mientras me paraba de la cama, vi mi cabello estaba desacomodado si Rose me veía así me mataría, así que trate de dejarlo como estaba.

-Te ves hermosa Bells-

No me había acordado de cómo esta vestida pero al momento de recordarlo me sonroje o eso supuse por que sentí calor en mis mejillas, Ed solo se rio ..

-Bajemos, ya casi llega Alice- me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos la sala

Faltaban diez minutos, todo mundo ya se había acomodado solo esperábamos a que llegara nuestra amiga, de pronto se abrió la puerta …

**Espero que les haya gustado!! y antes que nada pido disculpas por no actualzia rpero es que no me llegaban las ideas xD pero el siguiente cap sera mas rapido! y bueno gracias por sus reviews me hacen continuar n.n **

**Por cierto las imagenes de los conjuntos esta en mi profile!**


	19. El engaño

**Estoy de regreso!! disfruten este capitulo!! y recuerden los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de Sthepenie Meyer!! **

**El engaño**

**Alice POV**

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, Edward me había dicho que no hiciera planes para este día pero no entendía porque. Trate de no pensar en eso ya que el ánimo se me bajaba es decir hoy era mi cumpleaños pero al parecer el único que no lo había olvidado había sido mi primo. Al llegar abrí la puerta todo se encontraba en penumbra.

-¿Edward?- pregunte -¿Edward?- volví hacerlo

Nadie contestaba así que me dirigí al apagador y encendí la luz pero en el momento en el que lo hice, casi salto del susto.

-Sorpresa!!!- oí diversas voces, me voltee a ver y enfrente de mí se encontraban Bella y Edward tomados de la mano y Emmett abrazando a Roe por detrás.

-¿No habías creído que se nos olvidaría tu cumpleaños, verdad duendecillo?- oí decir a Emmett

-Bueno chichos, la verdad es que si , como nadie me felicito pensé que ..- pero no pude terminar

-Alice!, que concepto tienes de nosotros somos tu amigos y jamás olvidaríamos una fecha tan importante- me sonrió Rose

-Si lo sé fui un poco tonta-

-Eso ya lo sabes prima-

-Edward, deja de molestarme se supone que hoy es el día en que me tienen que consentir y cumplir todos mis caprichos- les dije

Todos se empezaron a reír, mis amigos comenzaron acercarse para poder felicitarme en verdad no me esperaba esta fiesta sorpresa, de pronto vi entre la multitud a Jas, como si lo hubiera convocado o algo por el estilo y levanto la cabeza y nuestras miradas se comunicaron, poco a poco se acerco a mí.

-Muchas felicidades- me dijo

-Gracias- y me envolvió en sus brazos para darme un tierno abrazo después de varios segundos nos separamos, le sonreí y decidí alejarme de ahí porque si no lo hacia volvería a caer por él.

-Alice!, te he estado buscando- vi a Stefan tratando de esquivar una pequeña multitud.

-Stefan, ¿ qué paso?-

-Pequeña no te he felicitado así que ven aquí- y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte

-Qué bueno que estas aquí, no te esperaba-

-Por cierto luces muy guapa-

-Gracias, pero bueno no nos quedemos aquí parados hay una gran fiesta-

-Es cierto, ven vamos a bailar-

Y al terminar de decir esto me tomo de la mano para poder pasar al centro de la pista, mientras bailábamos solo podía ver a una sola persona…

**Bella POV**

Ya habían pasado más de 4 horas desde que comenzó la fiesta de Alice, había llegado mucha gente al parecer Alice era muy famosa por que más del 60% de la escuela estaba ahí.. Era impresionante

-Ed, prometo que cuando acabe la fiesta ayudare a recoger-

-Bells no te preocupes y disfruta esta fiesta-

Estaba viendo como la gente se encontraba bailando cuando vi llegar a Tanya, esperaba que no fuera hacer alguna tontería para arruinar el cumpleaños de mi amiga porque eso no se lo perdonaría.

-Ven, vamos a bailar- me dijo Edward

Estábamos en la pista no podría decir bailando, bueno Edward si pero yo solo intentaba no caerme, todo iba muy bien hasta ese momento pero tenía que ser arruinado porque de la nada llego Tanya a interrumpirnos.

-¿Cómo están chicos?- nos pregunto

Vi como Edward se tensionaba un poco pero no entendía por que

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo mi novio un poco tajante

-¿Eddie, no tienes nada que decirle a tu noviecita?- lo dijo mientras volteaba a verme

-Edward, de que habla- la verdad no entendía nada, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en eso momento-

-¿De qué habla?- le pregunte

-De nada –

-Ok, si tu no se lo dices lo hare yo, veras Bella Edward y yo hicimos una apuesta la cual constaba en que Eddie tendría que andar contigo durante un mes si lo lograba no me presentaría a su familia y si no lo hacía pues ya ves seria presentada como la novia forma de Edward Cullen- sonrió mientras abrazaba el brazo de el

Estaba estática no creo lo que me estaba diciendo, entonces todo era una farsa, ¿el.. No me quería?. Había sido una tonta sabia que lo que el decía que sentía por mi era una mentira, y todo para ganar una tonta apuesta.

-Felicidades Edward, ahora puedes ir a conquistar a otra chica-

-Bella, espera no malinterpretes las cosas- me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo

-No quiero escucharte, por favor déjame en paz, ya no quiero saber nada de ti-

-Bella! Por favor escúchame, en verdad te quiero – me rogo

-No!, ya basta de esto , ya no quiero más mentiras- tire fuerte de mi brazo y me aleje de ahí, como podía haber sido tan tonta.

Subí a la habitación de Edward y empecé hacer mi maleta, tenía que salir lo más rápido de ahí no me había puesto a pensar a donde me iría pero eso era lo que menos me importaba.

-¿A dónde vas con eso Bella?- me pregunto Jessica, pregunta que me tomo por sorpresa por que según yo no había nadie.

-Voy a dejar esta maleta en aquel cuarto-mentí- son cosas sin importancia-

-Ok, si necesitas ayuda, avísame-

-Si-

Agradecí que no se diera cuenta de que mentía, no había nadie en la entrada así que me baje rápido pero sigilosamente con mi maleta, me dirigí a la calle, decidí irme a mi casa caminando mientras pensaba en que hacer, mis padres no habían llegado así que me fui al hotel más cercano y alquile un cuarto. No era un hotel de 5 estrellas pero tenía lo necesario, al entrar a mi habitación arroje mi maleta y me tire si mas a llorar sobre la cama.

Amaba a Edward pero el no, solo había estado conmigo para una apuesta, a el jamás le intereso lo que yo pensara o como me sintiera, solo quería ganar. Con estos pensamientos fui cayendo al mundo de los sueños del cual en estos momentos no quería despertar.

**Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber actualizado ,pero estaba en examnees finale, perdonen!! pero bueno prometo actualziar pronto.**


	20. Busqueda

**He vuelto!, perdonen pero tuve algunos problemillas para actualizar pero las dejo con el cap**

**Busqueda**

**Edward POV**

En estos momentos mi cerebro no procesaba bien todo lo que había sucedido, se supone que esto no tenia porque haber pasado. Intente explicarle a Bella pero ni siquiera quiso escucharme y la entiendo pero ahora no sabía en donde se encontraba. El recordar la expresión de mi pequeña se me hacia un nudo en la garganta.. Seguía tan metido en mis pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de Alice.

-¿Qué sucede primito?, ¿done esta Bella?- la escuche decir y no sabía si era buena idea decirle lo que había pasado.

Tampoco me había percatado que Tanya seguía ahí parada como si nada mirándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Edward, donde esta Bella?- volvió a preguntar Alice pero esta vez con un tono notoria de preocupación yo aun no podía responder y ella me clavaba mas su mirada para luego girar para observar a Tanya.

El silencio gobernaba en ese instante para nosotros tres, nos encontrábamos como en una burbuja en la que nadie sabía que pasaba. De pronto empecé a escuchar la voz de Tanya que comenzó a explicarle Alice lo sucedido, por el rostro de ella me di cuenta que no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Edward, es eso verdad?- No tenía que responder creo que mi cara lo decía todo.

-Eres..Un idiota- escuche que soltaba –como le pudiste hacer eso a Bella ella te quería y como le estas pagando-

-Pero yo la quiero-

-Pues vaya forma de demostrar tu cariño-

Alice salió furiosa de ahí, supongo que fue a buscar a Bella cosa que debería de hacer yo y si mas mis pies empezaron a reaccionar, corrí a su habitación seguro que se encontraba ahí pero cuando abrí la puerta me lleve una sorpresa las habitación estaba vacía pero no me refiero a que no solo no se encontraba Bella si no que no había ninguna de sus cosas.

-Alice!- grite lo más fuerte que pude pero mi voz apenas se escuchaba ya que me encontraba en el segundo piso y la música no me ayudaba mucho. Baje para ver si no se encontraba con mi hermana, estaba demasiado alterado, la muisca seguía sonando y toda la gente bailando.

Pude distinguir a mi prima se encontraba con Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie al acercarme pude notar las miradas de todos.

-Bien hecho Edward, lastimaste a mi hermanita- soltó Emmett con furia, pero esperaba más que eso pensé que se me iba abalanzar ..

-¿Qué quieres Edward? Acaso..- No deje terminar de hablar Alice

-¿No han visto a Bella?- el rostro de los cuatro fue de confusión

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Qué no estabas tú con ella?-

-Subí a buscarla pero al entrar a su habitación no había nadie ni Bella, ni sus cosas-

**Alice POV**

No creía lo que Edward decía así que mi única reacción fue dirigirme a las escaleras a toda velocidad escuchaba pasos atrás de mi , supongo que eran los demás, al llegar a la habitación azote la puerta y vi que era cierto todo lo que decía Edward.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿A dónde habrá ido?, además vean la hora que es-

-Voy a ver si se dirigió a su casa- dijo Emmett

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunto Rose

Ya no escuche la respuesta y solo vi como se azotaba la puerta nuevamente. Dios tenía que hacer algo .

**Rose POV**

Seguí a Emmett hacia su jeep para dirigirnos a la casa de Bella esperaba con todo corazón que estuviera bien, Emmett estaba furico no decía nada pero se notaba en su rostro, íbamos a una velocidad alta, pero no dije nada ya que sabía que él podía controlar bien el auto. Al llegar no vimos a nadie pero aun así Em se bajo para tocar haber si de casualidad Bella había conseguido entrar a su casa.

De pronto vi a una pareja de novios en la casa de enfrente así que si más ni menos me baje para ver si habían visto algo, para mi suerte me dijeron si pero no supieron decirme a donde se dirigía.

-Emmett, los chicos de enfrente me dijeron que vieron a Bella. Se dirigía hacia el norte-

Antes de que me dijera algo se saco la chaqueta y la puso sobre mis hombros. Emmett empezó hacer memoria y después de unos segundos regresamos al auto.

-Hay un hotel a unas cuantas calles-

-¿Crees que este ahí?-

-Lo más seguro-

No tardamos en llegar y bajamos para dirigirnos a la recepción.

-Disculpe- dijo Emmett pero nadie salió

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- repitió

Pude distinguir a una persona pero no salía atendernos así que me saque la chaqueta y le dije a Emmett que se sentara en un sillón que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación.

-Buenas noches- dije, espere unos segundos cuando salió un chico como de unos veinticinco años y me sonrió

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿habitación para uno?- me pregunto mientras me miraba de arriba abajo

-No de hecho estoy buscando a una persona Bella Swan, ¿esta hospedada aquí?-

-Lo siento pero esa información no la podemos dar-

Era un mentiroso, además ya había visto en la agenda que se encontraba en el escritorio el nombre de ella con el número de habitación. Así que decidí darme la vuelta para decirle a Emmett  
pero el chico me tomo del brazo

-Pero si quiere le puedo hacer el favor solo si..-

Antes de que terminara la marca de mi mano se encontraba en su mejilla, era un irrespetuoso.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Emmett ya a un lado mío

-Nada cariño, vamos-

Le conté a Emmett que había podido visualizar el nombre de Bella y el numero de cuarto así que esperamos afuera de hotel hasta que cambiaran de recepcionista para poder pedir una habitación y así entrar a los cuartos para dirigirnos al de Bella, solo esperaba que se encontrara bien.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y disculpas por no haber podido actualizar en casi todo un mes pero tuve unos cuantos problemillas.. espero que puedan perdonarme T.T... ahora si veran que actualizare mas seguido perdon chicas ..**


	21. Sentimientos complicados

**Como lo prometi les traido este nuevo capitulo, pero antes quiero recordar que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y esto lo hago solo para divertirme.**

**Sentimientos complicados **

**Alice POV**

Seguía en la habitación de Bella, estaba caminando de un lugar a otro no podía estar quieta por la preocupación que sentía. No entendía como es que Edward podía ser tan .. Argh. No sabía como llamarlo .. Idiota.. Imbécil o qué demonios!!. Decidí sentarme en la cama pero aun así no podía tranquilizarme así que decidí ponerme en posición de meditación y empezó a respirar.. Inhalo.. Exhalo.. repetí ese ejercicio durante un buen rato. Escuche unos pasos que se acercaban hacia donde yo estaba ..

-¿Alice te encuentras bien?- esa voz era la de mi tía así que alce la vista en ese preciso momento.

-Eh hola tía, pensé que iban a regresar más tarde-

-En realidad tu tío y yo nos aburrimos de la fiesta así que decidimos salirnos diciendo una pequeña excusa -

No pude contenerme y me reí un poco, mis tíos eran inigualables sobretodo tía Esme.

-Pero dime Alice ¿Qué tienes?, porque para que te pongas en esa posición es porque estas o demasiado preocupada o por que se te paso una gran oferta en el centro comercial.

Al parecer mi tía me conocía bastante bien. Decidí contarle todo lo que había pasado ya que no le podía ocultar nada además sabia que ella podría ayudarme a decidir qué hacer.

-Así que mi hijo hizo eso- me dijo mientras analizaba la situación

-Sí pero sabes yo pensé que mi primo de verdad se había enamorado de Bella-

-Jamás había visto a mi hijo así, por eso te puedo asegurar Alice que Edward quiere a Bella, tal vez empezó con una apuesta que nunca debió hacer pero tal vez era una manera del destino para que ellos se conocieran-

Cerré los ojos y me concentre en lo que me dijo mi tía, tal vez tenía mucha razón en lo que decía.

-Pero dime Alice eso no es todo lo que te preocupa, ¿Por qué ya no te he visto con Jasper?-

Cuando dijo su nombre baje por completo mi cabeza..

-Lo que pasa es que él y yo ya no estamos juntos-

Mi tía se me quedo viendo como tratando de descifrar mi rostro y al parecer lo había logrado.

-Por lo que puedo ver, fue tu decisión la de ya no estar juntos-

Respire nuevamente y le conté lo que había pasado pero al parecer mis sentimientos estaban a flor de piel porque de mis ojos descendieron varias lagrimas, sentí como los brazos de mi tía se cerraban alrededor mío.

-Tranquila Ali todo va estar bien solo dale tiempo al tiempo-

-Alice- escuche mi nombre pero esa no era la voz de mi tía así que abrí mis ojos y vi hacia la puerta de donde había provenido la voz. Al ver Jasper ahí mi reacción fue la de limpiar las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

-¿Si?- respondí

-Hablo Rosalie, dice que ya encontraron a Bella, pero que no han podido hablar con ella-

-¿De verdad?, ¿en donde se encuentra?- pregunte ansiosa

-Al parecer en un hotel cerca de su casa, pero no se mas tendremos que esperar a que regresen o a que vuelvan a llamar-

-Ok gracias-

-Bueno chicos iré a prepararles un poco de café y algunos bocadillos-

Mi tía se dirigió a la puerta y escuche como poco a poco sus pasos se iban alejando, Jasper seguía parado en la puerta observándome, no quería que me viera llorando así que me levante de la cama y me acerque al espejo para ver si mi rostro no me delataba pero cuál fue la sorpresa de ver mis ojos un poco hinchados y mi nariz mas roja que una manzana.

-Alice- volvió a llamar Jasper, pero esta vez no voltee.

-Mande-

-Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente-

-Lo sé Jasper, pero ahorita no es el momento para hablar de ello, así que porque no lo dejamos para un momento más adecuado-

-Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien-

-Gracias- y al terminar de decir esto se acerco a la manija de la puerta y la cerro cuidadosamente dejándome nuevamente sola en esa habitación, me sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado primero de Bella y luego lo de Jasper.

**Emmett POV**

Tuvimos que esperar bastante tiempo hasta que hicieron cambio de turnos en la recepción, después de que vimos como el tipo que no me había querido atender había salido de ahí para dirigirse a su casa Rose y yo nos bajamos nuevamente del auto para intentar entrar a las habitaciones. Me acerque a la recepción y observe como ahora una chica se acercaba al mostrador.

-Buenas noches, ¿en que podemos ayudarlo?- dijo gentilmente la chica

-Buenas noches, una habitación para dos, por favor-

-Claro, solo necesito algunos datos-

Asentí con la cabeza mientras empezaba a contestar lo que me pedía. Cuando termino de llenar el formulario en la computadora me dio las llaves de nuestra habitación. Agradecí y me dirigí hacia Rose al llegar hasta ella le tome la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación. Al ver que perdíamos de vista la recepción empezamos a buscar el cuarto de Bella el cual era el numero 234. Nos encontrábamos enfrente de la habitación de Bella y sin más decidimos tocar, pasaron varios minutos y nada así que lo intentamos de nuevo pasados otros minutos vimos como la puerta se abría poco a poco cual fue mi alivio el ver a mi hermanita dentro de lo que cabe bien pero con todo su maquillaje corrido el cual indicaba que había estado llorando. Nos miro con sorpresa ya que no nos esperaba.

-¿Hermanita?-

Bella no dijo nada y solo vi como Rose abrazo a mi hermanita de una forma tan protectora como lo hace una madre con su hija, comencé a escuchar como Bella empezaba a sollozar.

-Tranquila Bella, estamos aquí- le dijo mi novia

Pasamos a la habitación y tratamos de tranquilizarla pero no lo lográbamos estaba muy mal.

-Voy a matarlo, en serio que si- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento

-Tranquilo Emmett, este no es momento-

Pasaban las horas y Rose seguía abrazando a Bella hasta que poco a poco se fue rindiendo al mundo de los sueños, me acerque a ellos y tome a Bella en mis brazos para recostarla en la cama después de hacer esto tome las cobijas y la cubrí con ellas, observe como Rose bosteaba y me di cuenta que ya era un poco tarde.

-Princesa, duérmete en la cama con Bella yo lo hare en el sofá-

Pero no me hizo caso porque fue acurrucarse en mis brazos, así que al final me quede sentado abrazando a mi Rose y velando por el sueño de mi novia y de mi hermanita.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me costo un poco de trebajo xD, pero bueno gracias por sos reviews me hacen feliz!! .. y espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**


	22. Nota importante

Se que no permiten subir notas pero esto es importante…. Perdonen por no actualizar pero es que tuve un problema demasiado fuerte y no pude escribir.. ni tuve tiempo de conectarme.. de verdad espero que me disculpen.. pero subo esta nota por que próximamente estará el nuevo capitulo… gracias por todo..


End file.
